La Géographie de votre vie
by Nauss
Summary: AU : fin des années 1800 - "Ces marques sont une cartographie de votre passé, Waston, une représentation dans l'espace de ce temps qu'a été votre vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui," constata Holmes. Avant d'ajouter avec une philosophie teintée de regret : "Vous êtes acteur de mes cicatrices présentes et futures alors que je ne peux être rien d'autre qu'observateur de vos cicatrices passées."
1. Colline Afghane

**Coucou les gens !**

Une pitite nouvelle en trois chapitres.

Comme j'aime bien ça, on retourne à la fin des années 1800. Et je vais appeler ça un AU parce que les personnages sont ceux de la séries téléportés à l'époque du canon d'ACD. On pourrait même dire que c'est le même univers que _Nous Ecrire est Mon Privilège._

Et elle fait partie de la série "Sherlock et les cicatrices de John," au même titre que _Cicatrice et Fascination_ (vous savez, le syndrome Harry Potter ;) ).

.

 **Merci infiniment à Elie Bluebell pour sa bêta lecture formidable :D (Je m'excuse d'avance si subjonctif imparfait fait encore des siennes, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité :-}  
**

 **.**

 **Pour info si vous êtes pas au clair avec le système de mesure british :**

1 pouce = 2,5 centimètres

1 pied = 30,5 centimètres

1 livre = 4536 g

* * *

 **.**

 **La géographie de votre vie  
**

.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Colline afghane

.

Il était fort tôt le matin, comme en témoignaient les pâles lueurs qui commençaient à percer l'horizon autrement noir au-dessus des toits londoniens, apportant un éclairage grisâtre à ma chambre quand j'en ouvris les rideaux. Et Holmes m'avait tiré du lit plus tôt encore afin que je jetasse un coup d'œil à la plaie qu'il s'était faite en allant visiter un jardin voisin. _Dans un but expérimental, évidemment,_ m'avait-il précisé en apercevant, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre que sa bougie venait faiblement percer, mon sourcil levé. J'avais été sur le point de l'envoyer paître avec autant de courtoisie que pouvait en rassembler un gentleman sauvagement réveillé à une heure indue, jusqu'à ce que me revînt à l'esprit que c'était à Sherlock Holmes que j'avais affaire. Sherlock Holmes qui me _demandait_ – comme d'autres ordonnent – de me pencher sur une de ses blessures, lui qui semblait par ailleurs mettre toute sa volonté à ne pas m'obéir quand il souffrait d'un énième ébranlement cérébral à cause d'enquêtes plus violentes que d'autres et que je lui recommandais de rester allongé. Et si la faible source de lumière tressautante ne me permit de voir ni les traits de son visage, ni la partie abîmée sur son corps, le léger tremblement qui trahissait sa voix autrement impérieuse était un signe que je n'avais pu négliger et qui m'avait éveillé mieux que si j'avais reçu une gifle.

J'enfilai donc en vitesse le minimum de vêtements requis, chemise et pantalon, dans ma chambre que Holmes venait de quitter pour mettre à bouillir de l'eau et y plonger quelques unes de mes compresses selon mes ordres. Je connaissais suffisamment cet animal pour savoir que des linges propres me seraient nécessaires, s'il en était arrivé à me réveiller parce qu'il avait _besoin_ de mes soins.

En effet, quand je descendis dans le salon, je le trouvai debout et parfaitement immobile près de la cheminée dans laquelle il avait ravivé le feu lorsqu'il était rentré de son escapade nocturne – j'imaginai comme l'entreprise avait dû lui être compliquée, lui qui n'avait guère l'habitude de s'occuper de notre feu – et dans laquelle son regard pensif était perdu. Légèrement courbé par la douleur, il se tenait le flanc d'une main sombrement luisante à la lueur des flammes dansantes. J'avisai avec une certaine exaspération la tache de sang d'une superficie pour l'instant limitée qui se formait juste au près de son pied gauche sur notre tapis persan et que chaque goutte noire s'écoulant de ses longs doigts venait imbiber un peu plus. Voilà un agrément que nous ne récupérerions jamais, songeai-je avec dépit. Peut-être qu'en déplaçant légèrement l'un de nos fauteuils nous pourrions couvrir cette tache qui ne manquerait pas de devenir salement brunâtre sur le tissu clair, même après un frottage énergique...

« Bon Dieu, Holmes, qu'avez-vous encore fait ?!

\- Rien, » me répondit-il immédiatement avec force conviction, d'une voix malgré tout altérée par la souffrance.

Je levai haut un sourcil mais m'abstins de répliquer et me dirigeai plutôt vers la cuisine pour y prendre mon matériel médical que j'étalai minutieusement sur un plateau après m'être lavé les mains.

Je dus batailler quelques minutes avec l'obstiné qui me tenait lieu d'ami pour savoir d'où provenait sa blessure et quand il retira sa chemise avec mauvaise humeur pour me laisser regarder – parce que c'était bien ce qu'il souhaitait que je fisse, après tout – un soupir d'agacement las s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

« Vous savez que j'étais anciennement médecin militaire : je _connais_ ce type de plaie et je _sais_ quelle en est l'origine.

\- Ce n'est _rien,_ » répéta-t-il avec opiniâtreté, les lèvres pincées.

J'étais enchanté d'ajouter à mon dictionnaire Anglais-Holmesien cette nouvelle entrée : « Rien : euphémisme vague évoquant une éraflure profonde par arme à feu dont le plomb avait eu l'excellente idée de ne rien faire d'autre que frôler sa cible pour finir sa lancée Dieu savait où. » Je secouai encore un peu la tête et, m'assurant que Holmes ne me suivait pas, j'allai prélever de ma réserve de médicaments, dissimulée dans un placard à double-fond de ma fabrication dans la cuisine, une seringue que j'emplis d'un cocktail de morphine et de scopolamine. Si Holmes n'en avait rien dit, je savais que sa plaie devait le faire fortement souffrir et, à sa façon de se tenir devant le feu, je devinai qu'il avait de plus certainement chuté de quelque manière qui rendait son corps plus endolori encore.

Quand je revins avec ma seringue, après avoir de nouveau minutieusement dissimulé mes réserves médicamenteuses, je surpris le regard brillant que Holmes adressa à l'instrument que j'avais entre les mains, avant de croiser mon regard avec une expression d'envie coupable sur ses traits ciselés. Je fronçai les sourcils et plantai l'aiguille dans son bras qu'il avait tendu bien avant même que je ne fusse en position de lui inoculer la substance et avec ce que je savais être un frémissement d'excitation anticipée. Je serrai les dents en appuyant sur le piston tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ces soldats dont on renforçait le courage pour monter au front en effectuant sur eux le même type d'injections et qui souffraient par la suite de ce qu'on avait d'abord nommé pudiquement la Maladie du Soldat et qui n'était en fait rien d'autre que du morphinisme, ou morphinomanie. Holmes avait fermé ses yeux trop pâles et, visiblement, avait tourné tous ses sens vers l'intérieur de lui-même pour sentir l'effet sur son corps du dérivé d'opium que son sang pulsait à travers ses veines. Il me faudrait assurément, et sans tarder, revoir ma cachette de médicaments, puisque Holmes savait à présent qu'elle se situait dans notre cuisine et que j'y gardais des substances psychotropes.

Finalement, avant que j'eusse besoin de réitérer ma question, Holmes ouvrit des yeux aux pupilles trop dilatées et consentit à me raconter l'histoire de sa nuit agitée. Il affirma m'expliquer tout cela parce que j'étais vraisemblablement trop limité pour dégager moi-même une seule donnée de cette mine d'informations qu'était en soi sa plaie, mais j'avais la certitude désagréable qu'il se faisait en réalité conciliant pour m'exprimer sa reconnaissance malsaine de m'avoir vu lui injecter la drogue. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'histoire de sa blessure était relativement courte et, à vrai dire, ennuyeuse – et je tentai vainement de ne pas me dire que je commençais à raisonner comme mon ami. En effet le propriétaire du jardin visité l'avait simplement pris pour un voleur. Comme nombre d'imbéciles, il avait répondu par la violence d'abord et la réflexion ensuite – quoique ce deuxième axiome de l'équation demeurât une simple hypothèse : mon ami n'avait pas attendu sur place plus longtemps pour savoir si le tireur en arriverait à la diplomatie après avoir fait cracher son plomb à son fusil.

Le flanc de Holmes n'était que superficiellement touché, de cette façon impressionnante qui impliquait un fort saignement – qui, Dieu merci, n'avait rien d'une hémorragie – mais à la gravité mineure en comparaison des blessures que le détective avait déjà ramenées au 221B, Baker Street. Un demi-pied plus bas et la balle lui aurait explosé la hanche ; quelques pouces plus à droite et c'était sans aucun doute sa rate ou toute autre viscère qui aurait servi de nid douillet au plomb. Je tentai de ne pas trop penser à ces possibilités glaçantes en œuvrant minutieusement sur la blessure somme toute relativement bénigne.

Quand je terminai de refermer de mon mieux la plaie et d'y poser un pansement, et après lui avoir fait promettre de ne _pas_ retirer le bandage pour analyser sa blessure – ce à quoi il ne consentit qu'avec réluctance – , je m'aperçus avec consternation que des gouttes de sang sertissaient à présent ma chemise brune. Étant donné la couleur d'origine du tissu, j'avais bon espoir que cela fût récupérable. Mais il me fallait essayer d'en enlever immédiatement les éclaboussures encore fluides et poisseuses, ce qui impliquait que je n'attendisse pas que Mrs. Hudson vînt la prélever avec le reste de notre linge pour notre lessive hebdomadaire dans deux jours. Mon colocataire s'étant éclipsé dans la salle d'eau pour nettoyer sa peau du sang qui la souillait, cela me laissait la cuisine pour procéder au lavage du vêtement hors duquel je me tortillais déjà – j'avais cette habitude, qualifiée de déplorable par mon ami, de ne jamais défaire les boutons de mes fripes si je pouvais simplement les passer par-dessus ma tête.

La soude donna déjà de bons résultats, et le vêtement à présent imbibé d'eau m'avait l'air d'une couleur relativement unie.

Bâillant en avisant les lueurs encore froides et ternes de ces cinq heures du matin qui poignaient à travers notre vitre, je m'installai devant la cheminée sur un repose-pied qui me permettait d'être à la hauteur idéale pour laisser sécher le vêtement. Je le tenais entre mes doigts qui se faisaient gourds de sommeil, à présent que me quittait le vif coup de fouet qui m'avait fait sauter hors de mon lit pour m'occuper de Holmes. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir à présent, mais il était encore bien trop tôt pour que je contemplasse déjà des activités telles que prendre mon petit-déjeuner ou commencer à penser à ma journée. Ainsi, tenir bêtement ma chemise devant l'âtre chaud me paraissait pour l'instant la meilleure alternative envisageable.

J'imaginai en souriant la réaction que serait celle de Mrs Hudson si elle me surprenait séchant un vêtement à la chaleur du feu. Certainement crierait-elle au blasphème ménager, elle qui faisait toujours en sorte que nos affaires nous revinssent sans qu'il n'y restât la moindre odeur indélicate. Certainement aurait-elle eu raison de me réprimander. Mais l'odeur fumée qu'arborait un vêtement pour avoir passé trop de temps auprès d'un feu de bois revêtait pour moi une sensation étonnante de réconfort, et il m'arrivait parfois, alors que je sentais pour une raison ou pour une autre une telle fragrance sur un tissu, de revoir les bras chaleureux et accueillants de ma grand-mère dont la maison, en rase campagne, fleurait en permanence le bois brûlé. Un tel argument, cependant, n'empêcherait pas Mrs Hudson de se lamenter si elle me voyait actuellement. Sans doute me demanderait-elle une fois de plus quand je comptais m'installer avec une femme gentille et aimante qui fisse de moi un homme honnête, comme si cela aurait été la solution à tous mes sacrilèges ménagers.

Malheureusement – pour les espoirs de Mrs Hudson, et non pour moi puisque je vivais à vrai dire très bien la chose – aucune femme ne m'intéressait plus guère depuis quelques mois. J'avais rompu avec mon institutrice originaire de Bristol parce que celle-ci me reprochait mes escapades trop nombreuses avec Holmes et la complicité que je partageais avec mon ami à l'endroit de qui elle éprouvait, avais-je fini par comprendre, une franche jalousie. Le ridicule de la situation m'avait fait éclater de rire, lorsque la compréhension m'avait frappé, et elle, folle furieuse, m'avait planté en plein rendez-vous. Sans doute s'était-elle attendue à ce que je lui présentasse mes excuses. Sans doute eussé-je dû le faire. Mais je n'en avais aucune envie, même si cela signifiait que nous ne nous fréquenterions plus ; et il me sembla que c'était là la signification la plus indiscutable de l'issue qui devait être celle de notre relation. Par ailleurs, il était alors clair pour moi – et c'était toujours le cas alors que je tenais, l'esprit absent, ma chemise devant ma cheminée – que personne n'avait à exiger de ma part que je m'excusasse d'avoir un ami tel que Sherlock Holmes. Je trouverais une femme qui ne fît pas un scandale de ma camaraderie avec le détective, ou je ne trouverais personne du tout. J'avais beau m'être montré clair sur ce point avec Mrs Hudson, celle-ci se contentait de pincer les lèvres en secouant la tête avec à mon attention un regard que je ne parvenais pas à interpréter.

Depuis l'institutrice, aucune femme ne m'avait tapé dans l'œil, cependant. J'admettais aisément – quoique intérieurement – que je ne souhaitais pas spécialement construire la moindre relation romantique, ces derniers temps, et je ne faisais par conséquent aucun effort pour essayer de trouver une fille qui me plût. La vie avec Holmes était palpitante, animée, stimulante et fascinante, et y insérer une tierce personne me paraissait relever de l'absurdité : l'un de nous trois finirait forcément par se sentir délaissé. Comme je souhaitais que ce ne fût ni le cas de mon ami, ni le mien, il devenait évident qu'entamer une relation avec une femme impliquerait forcément une rupture à un horizon plus ou moins proche. Par ailleurs, plus le temps passait et plus je contemplais que rien ne pouvait me combler mieux que ce que ma vie m'offrait déjà – et penser cela me donnait l'impression d'être plus chanceux que nombre de mes congénères. Il était rare, de mon expérience de l'Homme, que quelqu'un se considérât pleinement satisfait par ce qu'il possédait sans chercher à obtenir plus.

Certes, les rapports intimes – et par intimes, j'entendais charnels – me manquaient plus cruellement à certains moments qu'à d'autres, mais comme je n'envisageais personne dans mes connaissances féminines ni qui aurait souhaité me soulager sur ce point, ni qui m'attirât suffisamment pour que je lui en fisse la demande, je taisais cette urgence d'un autre corps pour partager mes pulsions en me contentant de ce que pouvait me fournir le mien : une main disponible en permanence, qui connaissait mieux que quiconque mes plaisirs et mes déplaisirs et qui, au moins, ne me reprocherait jamais mon amitié envers Sherlock Holmes – si ce n'était quand celui-ci la réveillait, avec le reste de ma personne, à trois heures trente du matin, auquel cas j'approuvais fortement sa colère.

Quelque chose de soudain, frais et fin effleurant mon dos me fit violemment sursauter, m'arrachant brutalement à mes pensées vagabondes et, il me fallait l'admettre, peu catholiques. Je tournai vivement la tête, chemise, feu de bois et femme idéale oubliés, et sentit la tension qui s'était faite dans mes épaules s'en échapper immédiatement quand j'aperçus des boucles noires à une cinquantaine de centimètres de mon visage. Me frappa alors l'idée que les boucles n'avaient aucune raison évidente à se trouver si proches de moi, de même que celui qui les portaient fièrement sur sa tête trop bien faite et s'exclamait en cet instant :

« Doucement Watson ! Je ne souhaitais pas vous faire peur.

\- Vous m'avez _surpris_ , » rectifiai-je automatiquement. « Et vous touchez, avec vos doigts froids et mouillés, mon omoplate sans prévenir et sans que je ne vous aie vu revenir dans la pièce : à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? »

Ses doigts n'avaient pas quitté mon épaule.

« Je suis curieux de savoir en quoi consistaient ces pensées que vous contempliez si profondément que vous ne m'avez pas entendu revenir dans le salon : je n'ai pas spécialement essayé d'être délicat.

\- Vous avez la grâce et la discrétion d'un félin, Holmes, » éludai-je, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement partager mes élucubrations mentales quant à ma meilleure amie du moment. « Vous ne savez vous montrer bruyant, et alors d'une manière atroce, que quand vous souhaitez que tout le monde dans l'immeuble et le quartier, sache par le poids de vos pas que vous êtes en train de faire la tête. »

À l'extrême limite de mon champ de vision, des lèvres à l'arc insolite – qualificatif qui convenait également parfaitement aux pommettes qui les surplombaient, aux yeux trop clairs, aux boucles trop longues et foncées et aux traits trop ciselés qui composaient le visage de mon ami – se pincèrent sous un regard que j'imaginai aisément noir. Holmes sembla s'apercevoir, cependant, que partir en boudant maintenant serait le moyen idéal de prouver que j'avais raison. Il opta ainsi pour une vengeance plus sournoise : ses doigts froids et humides se mirent en devoir de suivre des courbes dans mon dos qui, aux vues de sa position, à genoux à une distance respectable derrière moi, impliquaient une observation minutieuse de je ne savais quel détail ayant capturé son attention aux intérêts étonnants.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, _vous_ êtes mon patient et _je_ suis votre médecin, Holmes. Que me vaut cette auscultation d'amateur ?

\- Vous avez un nombre impressionnant de cicatrices, Watson. »

Il prononça « impressionnant » comme d'autres auraient dit « passionnant, » notai-je sans m'y arrêter véritablement – je n'étais plus à une fantaisie près de la part de mon ami, et j'avais appris à ne pas perdre mon énergie à m'étonner de ses remarques parfois étranges.

« Est-ce la première fois que vous vous en apercevez ? » grimaçai-je, fort conscient des marques pâles plus ou moins visibles et plus ou moins récentes qui brisaient l'uniformité de ma peau dorée.

Holmes se laissa le temps de la réflexion, comme si cette question, globalement rhétorique, méritait qu'on lui prêtât une observation approfondie.

« Etant données celles que vous avez sur les mains et les bras et connaissant votre précédente profession, j'imagine que je savais quelque part que vous en aviez également sur les parties de votre corps habituellement vêtues. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de _voir_ votre dos nu, cependant. »

Je ne savais que répondre à cela, et probablement Holmes n'attendait-il de toute façon pas de réponse. Sans doute eût-il été normal que je me sente importuné par ses doigts qui couraient sur une surface limitée de mon dos, du côté de mon épaule droite. Cependant, je venais de me pencher une demi-heure durant sur son flanc sans ressentir la moindre étrangeté, et j'avais soigné des plaies sur les hauteurs de ses cuisses sans lever le moindre sourcil. Il me semblait hypocrite que de l'empêcher d'observer mon épaule comme il le faisait, pour cause de pudeur mal placée. Je savais de toute façon qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que cataloguer ce qu'il voyait avec un regard tout scientifique.

« Afghanistan, » dit-il laconiquement en laissant deux doigts couvrir ce que je savais être ma cicatrice la plus visible, celle qui le resterait toute ma vie.

Je hochai la tête. Ses doigts se mouvèrent à peine, semblant relever autant de données qu'ils le pouvaient en touchant le relief de ma peau boursouflée sur cette surface localisée. Je me pliai à l'exploration ciblée, le reste de l'étendue de mon dos apparemment oublié par mon ami qui se focalisait sur les deux centimètres carrés de cette marque laissée par une balle, des années auparavant.

« Racontez-moi, » dit-il finalement.

« Vous raconter quoi ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment cette cicatrice est arrivée sur votre épaule.

\- J'ai pris une balle.

\- J'avais compris jusque-là, Watson, merci, » me répondit-il sèchement.

Je souris de sa mauvaise humeur et tentai de rassembler les souvenirs à la fois flous et terriblement clairs de cette triste journée.

« Comment imaginez-vous la scène ? » interrogeai-je.

Il m'avait à moitié insulté quelques minutes plus tôt en me reprochant de ne pas avoir su lire dans sa propre plaie son escapade nocturne. J'étais donc naturellement curieux de l'image que _lui_ pouvait dégager de cette simple cicatrice et de l'entendre transformer cet amas de peau mal refaite, petite colline de moins d'un pouce de rayon, en une histoire palpitante en trois dimensions comme il le faisait habituellement de la plupart des scènes de meurtres que nous étudiions tous deux. Je n'avais que rarement été le centre de ses déductions, et quand c'était arrivé par le passé, j'avais plutôt subi qu'aimé l'entendre révéler des choses que je souhaitais garder pour moi. Si je pouvais, pour une fois, être le sujet de son analyse sur une caractéristique qu'il me plût de le voir explorer, et si, de plus, le domaine pouvait le fasciner comme les cicatrices semblaient le faire, il me tardait d'entendre le film qu'il pouvait écrire à partir de ce morceau de chairs malmenées.

Je sentis aux palpations de ses doigts, plus franches, plus cliniques qu'auparavant, qu'il investissait réellement ma question et je me surpris à trouver ça attendrissant. Avant de réaliser avec un choc que ce sentiment n'était pas le moins du monde approprié à la situation. Néanmoins, avant que je ne pusse me pencher plus avant sur la question, et à mon grand soulagement parce que je ne souhaitais pas du tout le faire, Holmes reprit la parole :

« Vous avez pris une balle d'un fusil d'assaut. Le coup venait de derrière et vous étiez alors penché vers l'avant – jusque-là, rien de moins qu'évident. Cependant, cela indique que vous tourniez le dos à vos adversaires car je n'envisage pas que vous ayez été victime d'une balle 'perdue' de la part de vos camarades d'armes. Plusieurs hypothèses me viennent à l'esprit quant à la raison pour laquelle vous aviez choisi de tourner le dos au danger : soit une attaque surprise par derrière par une autre partie des troupes ennemies – auquel cas je pense que, blessé, vous auriez été laissé sur place dans une battue en retraite désordonnée et ne seriez donc pas là à discuter tranquillement avec moi – soit pour une raison tout autre qui vous a fait vous retourner. Vous connaissant, je penserais à _quelqu'un_ plutôt que quelque chose. L'angle qui semble être celui de l'entrée de la balle indiquerait que vous n'étiez pas debout mais penché en avant. Le plomb était d'ailleurs enfoncé dans votre dos quelques centimètres _au-dessus_ du trou qu'il avait percé, raison pour laquelle il a fallu inciser votre peau à un deuxième endroit, tout proche du premier, pour la déloger. Il y a eu une infection – on le voit à ces boursouflures là, là et là. Mais vous avez malgré tout été chanceux ce jour-là : aucun organe vital touché alors que le poumon était tout proche, et un deuxième médecin dans le camp, fait exceptionnel, qui a pu vous opérer d'urgence. Quant à la raison pour laquelle vous étiez dos à votre tireur et penché : vous portiez assistance à l'un de vos camarades tombé à terre et que vous souhaitiez ramener au campement pour le soigner vous-même. Et ainsi votre vie a-t-elle été bouleversée en profondeur. Pour une fraction de seconde et une masse en métal pesant à peine un vingtième de livre. »

Je hochai la tête, pris par ce tourbillon d'informations dont j'étais le personnage principal. J'admirai la capacité de Holmes à comprendre tout ça à partir d'une cicatrice vieille de cinq années, même quand il était sous morphine. Il était absolument renversant de clairvoyance, et j'étais, moi, simple mortel tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, au plein centre de son attention pourtant si précieuse, dont l'intensité m'ébranla soudain totalement. Et je me rappelai de cette conclusion qu'il venait d'énoncer et dont j'avais été cruellement conscient, à mon réveil après l'opération, au milieu de la douleur intense : la réalisation glaçante que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Peut-être étaient-ce les souvenirs que je revoyais à mesure qu'il parlait, ou bien l'air frais de cette matinée et le feu qui ne réchauffait pas mon dos nu – à moins que ce ne fussent ses doigts qui caressaient doucement ma cicatrice alors que je prenais soudainement conscience de combien j'appréciais cette sensation et espérais qu'elle se prolongerait encore quelques minutes... Quoi qu'il en fût, je ne parvins que de justesse à réprimer le frisson qui naquit au bas de ma colonne vertébrale à cet instant. Je ne pus cependant rien faire contre la chair de poule qui recouvrit ma peau et je me sentis me tendre immédiatement, comme si c'était là quelque chose que je me devais reprocher. Une panique que je tentai de ne pas laisser paraître dans mes muscles déjà trop tendus m'étreignit quand je réalisai que la lumière du matin était à présent telle que Holmes ne pouvait que voir les petits grains qui recouvraient ma peau, à la courte distance à laquelle ses yeux se trouvaient de mon dos. Et, de plus, ses doigts agiles ne pouvaient qu'avoir senti l'apparition de ces toutes nouvelles données tactiles. En serrant les dents, j'espérai amèrement qu'il venait de s'abreuver d'informations sur ce phénomène étrange qu'était la chair de poule : quitte à ressentir la honte qu'une telle réaction physique m'inspirait en cet instant, autant que ce ne fût pas vain pour tout le monde...

Holmes ne fit aucun commentaire sur la question. Mais il se leva abruptement, néanmoins, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je demeurai immobile avec l'impression étrange et nouvelle, totalement insolite dans cette amitié qui était la nôtre et qui était plus silencieuse que loquace, que quelque chose se briserait si rien n'était dit dans les prochaines minutes. Mon esprit, cependant, était parfaitement vide de tout. À vrai dire, je ne parvenais même pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle cette conviction angoissante m'étreignait.

Toutefois, je découvris à cet instant qu'avoir Holmes comme ami était une chose éternelle : si j'étais présentement incapable de prononcer les bons mots pour nous sortir de cette situation qui n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux, le détective, lui, ne laissa pas le silence devenu embarrassé et embarrassant se prolonger.

« Racontez-moi, maintenant, » m'ordonna-t-il fermement depuis la cuisine.

J'entendais des bruits d'eau en provenance de la pièce voisine. Je me passai les mains sur le visage, avec cette sensation désagréable que ce n'étaient pas les souvenirs de la guerre qui m'accablaient à présent, mais quelque chose d'autre qui m'écrasait sans que je ne parvinsse encore à en saisir la signification ni l'ampleur.

« Je... n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter à votre analyse, Holmes, comme toujours vous avez tout juste, » finis-je par parvenir à répondre avec une voix qui, de serrée, revint rapidement à normale – et, comme un soufflé se dégonfle, je sentis la tension réduire presque instantanément jusqu'à disparaître totalement entre mon ami et moi. « C'était tôt le matin – certainement à cette même heure, mais à trois milliers de miles d'ici. Nous savions que l'opération que nous devions mener était risquée. Nous avons perdu un quart des hommes de ma division, ce jour-là. Et comme vous l'avez dit très justement : j'ai eu énormément de chance de ne pas en être.

\- En effet, il n'y a pas grand chose que je n'avais déduis. Me pardonnerez-vous de ne pas avoir su deviner l'heure à laquelle l'attaque a eu lieu ? »

Je sursautai à nouveau en sortant mon visage de mes mains et me retournai : il était revenu dans la pièce et parlait depuis la porte contre l'encadrement de laquelle il s'était appuyé avec son habituelle grâce nonchalante. Un sourire fin que je ne parvenais pas franchement à interpréter étirait ses lèvres. Le ton de sa voix me semblait amusé, ce qui me parut être un bon signe. À vrai dire, rien dans son être ni dans la situation n'eût pu me laisser penser qu'un instant de flottement entre nos deux personnes venait de prendre fin. Je me demandai même si j'étais le seul à avoir ressenti les minutes précédentes de cette façon. Peut-être mon ami n'avait-il, pour sa part, rien remarqué d'inhabituel, ne s'était pas étonné de cette chair de poule. L'air autour de nous n'aurait en effet pas souffert de gagner quelques degrés, et d'ailleurs pourquoi m'étais-je moi-même laissé alerter par une réaction physique aussi banale que celle-ci ?

Je lui rendis son sourire avec dans l'idée que je devenais peut-être aussi fou que lui. Ce qui était un problème, car je n'avais pas, moi, un intellect surnaturel pour me sauver la mise comme le faisait obligeamment le sien.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je me retrouvai seul dans ma chambre à nouveau, peu de temps après, ma chemise brune laissée à sécher à une distance raisonnable du feu pour ne point qu'elle se consumât et, avec elle, tout le bâtiment et sans doute le quartier, que l'impression d'oppression m'assaillit de nouveau avec violence.

Je venais de décider que dormir quelques heures de plus, finalement, ne serait pas une idée si mauvaise que ça, et m'étais glissé sous mes draps en appréciant la chaleur, la douceur et l'obscurité auxquelles Holmes m'avait arraché bien trop violemment ce matin-là. Holmes, justement, envahit mon esprit à cet instant précis, alors que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : me laisser glisser dans le sommeil que je sentais proche. Holmes envahit mon esprit, et avec lui ses doigts et leurs caresses dans mon dos. Je tentai de repousser cette idée, d'oublier la réminiscence de ces effleurements qui, après coup, me donnaient l'impression d'avoir été l'expression d'une dévotion surprenante envers les marques que présentait mon dos. Et mon imagination, sans que je ne pusse la contrôler, ajouta aux souvenirs récents et aux sensations réellement ressenties sur l'instant des images qui n'avaient rien de réelles. Ses mains, plus que ses doigts, étaient plus caressantes, frôlaient mon cou et la racine de mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces images s'imposaient à moi, mais j'eus l'idée fortement répréhensible de me montrer curieux. Je laissai mon imagination poursuivre ses divagations et, bientôt, les mains aux longs doigts blancs et agiles – je l'avais suffisamment vu manier armes et violon avec la même passion pour le savoir parfaitement – se posaient sur ma taille nue, passaient sur mon ventre, et son torse se collait à mon dos. Et là, contre le bas de ma colonne vertébrale, je sentais une dureté qui ne pouvait être rien d'autre que son érection.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement en grand dans le noir alors que je sursautai, l'orée du sommeil m'ayant abruptement arraché à celui-ci avec l'image dérangeante que mon esprit avait terminé d'inventer pour moi. Mais, plus que mon imagination que je pouvais aisément déclarer galopante et sans signification, la sensation beaucoup plus réelle de _ma propre_ érection dans mon bas m'ébranla profondément. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à ce qui l'avait invoquée : même en tentant d'être de mauvaise foi et en martelant mon esprit à coup de «Ça ne se peut ! », je ne parvenais à me convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un hasard – et la voix de mon ami déclarant dans mon esprit tout à la fois « Il n'est de hasard, seulement des coïncidences » et « Si on élimine l'impossible, ce qui reste, peu importe son invraisemblance, est forcément la vérité » comme s'il était en train de le souffler au creux de mon oreille n'aida en rien si ce n'est à raffermir un peu plus mon membre.

Figé dans mes draps, je décidai d'abord de ne pas m'occuper manuellement de mon état actuel. Cependant, après être resté les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité pendant une vingtaine de minutes avec cette tension dans mon aine qui devenait douloureuse, l'image de Holmes toujours imprimée dans mon esprit comme si elle ne devait jamais plus en sortir, je consentis à prendre les choses en main. Et si l'orgasme fut rapide et dévastateur alors que des scènes de plus en plus obscènes impliquant mon ami me traversaient férocement l'esprit, le soulagement se révéla de courte durée et l'atterrissage singulièrement brutal.

Je désirais Sherlock Holmes.

Je _désirais_ Sherlock Holmes et, sans doute, était-ce là même la raison de mon désintérêt actuel pour la gente féminine. Or, Holmes était un homme, mon très cher ami, mon colocataire, et surtout, tout semblait indiqué qu'il n'était nullement intéressé par la chose sexuelle pour laquelle il ne semblait afficher que du mépris.

Pire, je ressentais au fond de moi que ce désir n'était pas un élan passager pour un corps comme j'avais pu en éprouver par le passé pour certaines femmes avec lesquelles je n'imaginai finalement rien d'autre que des caresses intimes desquelles j'envisageais me lasser rapidement. Non, avec mon désir pour Holmes résidait l'envie de poursuivre nos longues conversations, nos enquêtes, nos escapades imprudentes et téméraires et nos fort rares mais toujours intenses quintes de rires. Je n'imaginais pas une simple embrassade énergique avec lui avant de le laisser regagner sa chambre et qu'on n'en parlât plus, mais bien ce qui ressemblait horriblement à une relation de type romantique.

Or, s'il existait une notion que Sherlock Holmes méprisait plus intensément que l'intimité, les contacts physiques et, par extension, charnels, c'était bien l'idée futile et naïve selon laquelle deux êtres humains pouvaient se sentir liés par ce que les masses nommaient communément l'Amour.

.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Le prochain arrivera d'ici la fin de semaine, je pense (pas envie de mettre 3 semaines à publier cette fic).**

 **Des bisous à tous, de l'amour et de l'espoir, toujours.**

Nauss


	2. Coule la Seine

**Coucou !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Et des tas de mercis, encore, à Elie Bluebell pour sa bêta-lecture !**

 **.  
**

 **Pour info, si vous n'êtes toujours pas des experts du système de mesure anglais :**

1 pouce = 2,5 centimètres

1 pied = 30,5 centimètres

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La géographie de votre vie  
**

.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Coule la Seine

.

Je combattis autant que possible cette sensation. Cette _attirance._ Je ne me faisais aucune illusion quant à l'idée de ne plus la ressentir : n'avais-je pas, dès l'origine de notre association, placé Holmes sur ce piédestal qui me faisait l'envisager comme la créature la plus précieuse que la Terre eût jamais générée ? Je m'étais fait à l'idée que mon attirance tant physique que mentale pour mon ami et totalement contraire à ce que je croyais être intrinsèquement n'était pas née de notre longue vie commune et de l'habitude à l'avoir dans ma vie, mais bien violemment, dès notre rencontre. Je ne l'avais juste pas interprétée comme telle, alors.

Là où il me fallait me battre contre elle, cependant, était dans le fait qu'elle était _visible_. Je sentais ma tendresse et mon envie suinter par mes regards perdus sur lui dès que je relâchais le contrôle serré qu'il me fallait sans cesse exercer sur ma personne. Ce n'était pas tant que mon attitude avait changé avec la réalisation de ce qu'il représentait pour moi, mais plutôt que j'en avais à présent pleine conscience. Et j'étais maintenant totalement lucide quant à ce que je regardais chez lui. Holmes avait un long corps souple qu'il bougeait beaucoup trop souvent avec force grâce et élégance, sans même avoir besoin d'y penser, quand je me savais aussi gauche qu'une personne normalement constituée pouvait l'être. J'avais engrammé dans ma mémoire, d'une façon qui ne me parut pas si différente de la sienne quand il observait et retenait tous les détails relatifs au suspect d'une enquête, l'intégralité des mimiques que son visage exceptionnel pouvait exprimer, l'ensemble de ses gestes précis, parfois drastiquement minimalistes et économiques, d'autres fois singulièrement théâtraux et superfétatoires dans leur objectif d'attirer l'attention sur lui comme il aimait à s'y employer pendant l'étalage de ses déductions.

Je ne savais que penser de tout cela : d'un côté, Holmes ne pouvait pas être ignorant de mes pensées à son intention. J'avais la telle impression d'être évident, transparent et indiscret qu'une personne de sa clairvoyance et de son intelligence ne pouvait que s'en apercevoir. D'un autre côté, mon ami ne m'adressa jamais la moindre remarque à ce propos, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Or il me semblait que jouer l'indifférence dans cette situation était une résolution parfaitement impossible de la part de qui que ce fût, et pour quelqu'un de sa nature encore plus que tout autre. Ce genre d'attention appelait à une réaction, que celle-ci consistât en un rejet ou une acceptation. Mais Holmes n'agit selon aucune de ces deux tangentes. Puisqu'il n'agit pas.

Nous n'eûmes aucun contact physique, si ce n'était lorsque je le recousais, le pansais ou lui étalais inlassablement de la pommade, pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent l'épisode de cette cicatrice d'Afghanistan. Je ne pouvais qu'admettre intérieurement que cela m'aidait à « gérer » la situation. Je savais pertinemment que ses mains sur ma peau serait un coup certain porté à ce radeau métaphorique que me semblait être ma résistance à mon attirance : une voie d'eau dans la coque bringuebalée par des flots traîtres et instables, et tous les problèmes que je parvenais pour l'instant à dissimuler à mon ami suinteraient aux yeux de tous – et lui compris. C'était heureux que je parvinsse à ne voir que le patient en lui lorsque je le soignais. Car, le reste du temps, c'était l'homme qui s'imposait à mon esprit. L'homme que je désirais. Et je ne parlais même pas de mes nuits emplies de rêves érotiques et d'instants embarrassants et coupables pendant lesquels je récupérais dans ma banque de donnée mentale sur Holmes certaines postures, attitudes et mimiques du détective que je me faisais une joie et une honte de détourner pour mon plaisir personnel et fugace, avant de laisser l'accablement et les états d'âme me ronger impitoyablement. Me lever le matin et affronter son regard perçant sur mon visage que j'espérais faire paraître innocent était chaque jour plus difficile, car chaque nuit ajoutait à ma frustration intense de l'avoir si proche sans pouvoir risquer de l'atteindre.

Je n'envisageais pas une fois, cependant, de déménager. L'idée ne me traversa même pas l'esprit. Et pour aller où ? Et pour faire quoi ? Revenir à cette vie pénible et insipide qui m'avait à plusieurs reprises pratiquement mené à envisager de détourner l'usage de mon arme pour la tourner contre moi-même, dans ma dépression ? Non. Je vivrais la frustration, je vivrais l'envie dévorante de m'emparer violemment de son corps pour le plier en deux sur un divan, une table, ou quoi que ce fût qui meublât la pièce à cet instant et le pilonner avec une ardeur que je ne me serais jamais permis rien que d'imaginer avec une dame. Mais Holmes semblait du genre à apprécier la douleur, si limitée et contrôlée, ainsi que l'autorité dont j'usais régulièrement à son intention quand j'estimais qu'il se mettait inutilement en danger. J'imaginais aisément moult scenarii alliant ces deux données et... Et généralement, c'était à ce point précis de mon train de pensées que je m'apercevais m'être une fois de plus égaré dans mes fantasmes, et me rappelais alors brutalement à l'ordre.

Je resterais donc avec cette envie qui ne serait jamais assouvie, parce que quoi que j'eusse pu fantasmer plus tôt, je savais que Holmes n'était en réalité du genre à rien du tout pour tout ce qui concernait la sensualité. Et, quand bien même, cette attirance contre-nature et interdite par les lois des Hommes n'était qu'une présomption que mon imagination seule me permettait de supputer en lui, dans mes instants désespérés en plein milieu de la nuit. Car, immanquablement, au matin, je posais les yeux sur sa silhouette d'ascète – si on occultait son amour pour les substances psychotropes – et je me rappelais la situation telle qu'elle était avec une clarté violente et déprimante.

Tout irait bien, cependant, si nous parvenions à continuer ainsi et ne pas permettre à nos deux corps d'entrer en contact à quelque moment que ce soit, en dehors des clous parfaitement circonscrits de l'acte médical. Il ne se passerait rien qui puisse être problématique.

...

J'aurais bien entendu dû savoir que _tout_ n'irait pas _bien_.

.

Nous venions d'entrer par effraction dans un entrepôt qui était censé contenir une quantité importante de drogue – de la cocaïne, d'après nos sources. Plus que le trafic en soi – nous n'étions pas des officiers gendarmes qui s'occupaient de ce genre d'activités illicites – c'était la possibilité qu'un homme fût retenu captif dans ce bâtiment qui nous y avait attirés. L'enquête nous était échue par l'inspecteur de police Lestrade qui ne parvenait pas à avancer sur l'affaire d'une disparition rapportée quelques jours plus tôt et qui concernait une personnalité de Londres qui n'avait toujours pas refait surface. L'homme pouvait être mort – c'était d'ailleurs probable – mais un ensemble d'indices avaient amené Holmes à penser que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il était retenu dans cet entrepôt pour certaines « raisons qu'il soupçonnait mais dont il n'avait encore aucune certitude, » citation libre et autre manière de dire qu'il avait une hypothèse qui tenait de la divination et qu'il attendait d'avoir en sa possession plus d'indices concrets à mettre en lien avec son idée avant de l'avancer. Parce que Sherlock Holmes ne _devinait_ pas.

L'entrepôt était supposé être vide. C'était très certainement une erreur qui relevait de l'amateurisme et de la stupidité que de ne pas avoir vérifié la question ni d'avoir envoyé une dépêche à Lestrade l'informant de notre intention de nous mettre en péril de mort, avant d'y entrer. D'autant que notre voie d'infiltration, par le toit, ne nous était à présent plus accessible : nous avions eu l'heur extraordinaire de nous faufiler à l'intérieur quand l'homme dont le rôle était de surveiller l'étage avait déserté son poste pour des besoins naturels. Il était revenu, cependant, et nous avions tout juste eu le temps de descendre à l'étage inférieur avec une imprudence extrême : nous quittions un danger certain derrière nous sans la moindre assurance que nous n'allions pas tomber sur un nouveau, autrement important, devant.

Là encore, il semblait que notre bonne étoile veillait sur nous car nous eûmes tout juste le temps d'apercevoir, en arrivant dans une nouvelle pièce, le talon d'un homme qui venait d'en sortir et qui ne nous avait apparemment pas entendus.

Nos regards s'étaient alors croisés et nous avions ainsi partagé notre inquiétude déjà presque défaitiste et le constat de notre imbécillité affligeante et inexplicable quant à notre absence de plan. L'excitation fébrile d'enfin suivre une voie qui ressemblait à une piste, après quatre jours pleins et autant de nuits, ou presque, passés éveillés à chercher une solution et à nous mettre en danger plus d'une fois, nous avait visiblement fait oublier toute prudence... Mais nous y étions, à présent, et nous n'avions plus réellement le choix de faire machine arrière. Nous avons par conséquent progressé vers la plus grande salle, au rez-de-chaussée, qui servait d'entrepôt : là où nous pensions que l'homme était retenu. Nous venions d'y arriver sans heurt et observions les immenses caisses en bois empilées autour de nous et rangées en ensembles qui nous donnaient l'impression de nous tenir dans une ville miniature avec ses quartiers, ses pâtés de maisons et ses immeubles qui nous dépassaient largement, séparés par des rues larges comme trois hommes côte-à-côte, quand nous entendîmes soudain la porte principale du lieu s'ouvrir avec fracas et des voix, nombreuses, masculines et vulgaires, qui y entraient.

Holmes tourna immédiatement sur ses talons avec la grâce et l'efficacité redoutable du chat en quête d'une proie, excepté que nous étions ici les souris traquées et que c'était une cachette qu'il nous cherchait en cet instant : il ne faisait aucune doute que les pas lourds qui accompagnaient les voix venaient dans notre direction. J'espérai simplement que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils savaient que nous étions là, mais bien une coïncidence.

Mon ami me saisit finalement fort peu galamment par la veste, au niveau de l'épaule, et me poussa de biais entre deux caisses espacées d'une vingtaine de pouces, dans un coin. Je m'y glissai jusqu'à ce que mon épaule droite fût coincée contre le mur et il s'y faufila à ma suite. En tournant la tête vers lui, je remarquai avec un glapissement étranglé qu'il était particulièrement facile de l'apercevoir de l'extérieur : son épaule gauche s'arrêtait tout juste au coin des caisses. Ce qui signifiait que nos lascars le verraient assurément, s'ils s'approchaient à moins de 25 pieds de notre cachette. Ce fut mon tour d'agripper frénétiquement sa chemise – au tissu bien trop cher : pourquoi se devait-il de porter des vêtements hors de prix quand nous risquions notre peau ? - et de l'attirer vers moi afin qu'il fût un peu mieux dissimulé. Je collai à la caisse devant moi mon ventre et ma joue droite, le visage tourné vers la sortie de notre cachette de fortune et vers Holmes, en espérant que ce dernier pourrait au moins loger son épaule droite dans l'espace libre que je laissai dans mon dos, ce qui l'eût rendu un peu moins visible de l'autre côté. Et je sursautai de m'apercevoir qu'il avait en fait l'espace suffisant pour faufiler tout son corps invraisemblablement fin derrière moi.

Son souffle était dans mon cou, son torse contre mes omoplates, l'avant de son pantalon contre le bas de mon dos – j'inspirai vivement à cette pensée – et ce n'était _absolument_ pas le moment de penser à une telle chose. Quoique. Les voix se rapprochaient et, finalement, peut-être bien était-ce mon dernier moment pour y penser. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules et je savais, pour avoir été dans des positions similaires avec certains camarades d'armes lors d'excursions dangereuses, que c'était sa seule façon de placer ses mains pour que ses bras ne restassent pas à pendre désagréablement le long de son corps, mais, _bon sang_ , je n'avais de ma vie jamais ressenti une telle gêne à sentir les doigts de qui que ce fût sur mes épaules.

Le bruit des pas se rappela à mon attention et je réalisai avec une sensation de froid intense, que j'assimilais totalement à la peur, que les hommes indésirables s'étaient arrêtés, certainement à moins de quinze pieds de nous, sans que nous ne pussions les apercevoir. Holmes avait également tourné le visage vers la gauche, sans doute pour surveiller la sortie du maigre espace qui nous servait de cachette de fortune. Il avait passé sa main – dans un instant d'incompréhension momentanée et totale pour moi – sur mon flanc gauche, et le poids de mon arme délesta ma veste. J'espérai vaillamment que Holmes savait tirer de la main gauche – et ne parvins pas à occulter de mon esprit le fait que le nombre de nos balles était limité et que, même s'il atteignait un homme ou deux, il en était dix autres qui se feraient un plaisir de nous massacrer, faits comme des rats comme nous l'étions.

Ils restaient toujours invisibles à nos yeux, cependant, et c'était tant mieux car cela indiquait que la réciproque était vraie également. Leurs voix nous parvenaient comme si nous avions été parmi eux et ils parlaient très clairement d'un colis exceptionnel – piètre nom de code pour l'homme qui nous intéressait – qu'il fallait à tout prix décharger avant que des fouilles-merdes ne remontent jusqu'à leur bande. Leurs phrases et leurs mots me révélèrent que le QI moyen de nos lascars se situait à des profondeurs globalement abyssales. Leurs élucubrations me soufflèrent également que la violence physique, la cruauté et l'assassinat étaient des notions qu'ils embrassaient avec passion et dynamisme.

Totalement oublieux de ce qui m'était momentanément apparu comme l'élément le plus problématique de notre situation – la proximité dangereuse de Holmes dans mon dos – je commençai à sentir mon souffle s'emballer. Ce n'était pas exactement le moment d'avoir une attaque de panique, j'en étais bien conscient ; mais les dernières nuits avaient été agitées, nous avions recherché des indices et nous avions plus d'une fois été mis dans des positions potentiellement fatales ; le manque de sommeil ajouté au stress accumulé avait un effet tout à fait pernicieux sur ma capacité à réagir face à une nouvelle situation délicate. Holmes sentit visiblement venir la crise, car il colla sa bouche à mon oreille et murmura des paroles qui se voulurent réconfortantes :

« Tout va bien, Watson. Au pire, s'ils nous trouvent, ils ne s'amuseront pas longtemps avec nous : vous les avez entendus, ils commencent à s'inquiéter par rapport à notre homme et s'ils s'aperçoivent que nous sommes si proches de les débusquer, ils ne souhaiteront rien d'autre que de nous réduire au silence le plus vite possible. »

Peut-être mon sociopathe d'ami se rendit-il compte que cela ne calmait absolument pas ma respiration qui menaçait d'une minute à l'autre de se faire sifflante, donc audible, donc foncièrement problématique. Ou peut-être n'en sut-il rien, d'ailleurs. Toutefois, sa main droite migra de mon épaule à mon cou, desserra ma cravate et dégrafa mon premier bouton de chemise – et j'appréciai l'action à sa juste valeur en me demandant pour quelle raison je n'y avais pas moi-même pensé plus tôt : ce type de lien autour du cou empirait singulièrement les difficultés à respirer, quelles qu'elles soient. Puis, à mon grand étonnement, ses doigts s'immiscèrent dans mon col au niveau de ma clavicule gauche. Ils remontèrent le long de l'os saillant vers mon trapèze et je les sentis se poser, comme s'ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie, sur un point précis au creux de mon épaule entre mon biceps et mon pectoral.

« Celle-là, » susurra-t-il à mon oreille. « Que pouvez-vous m'en dire ? »

Je ne compris pas à quoi il faisait allusion. Mon esprit embrumé par la panique et l'étourdissement batailla pour essayer de s'accrocher à une idée cohérente : celle de comprendre la question qu'il me posait.

« Cette cicatrice irrégulière et longue de cinq centimètres, mon vieux, c'est quoi ? »

Ah. Essayer de se concentrer sur une idée cohérente n'avait donc pas été la solution pour le comprendre, puisque cette question n'avait absolument aucun sens. Son absurdité, en cet instant, m'inspira l'envie irrésistible de laisser un rire hystérique s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Je serrai les dents à m'en faire mal et inspirai plus profondément que je n'avais su le faire au cours des trente dernières secondes pour ne pas céder à cette impulsion grotesque, puis secouai la tête pour indiquer à Holmes que ce n'était pas le moment pour moi d'ouvrir la bouche. Ses doigts parcoururent ce fleuve solide que formait ma cicatrice, et j'eus l'impression insolite qu'il était en train de rassembler des données à son propos.

Tous mes muscles étaient particulièrement raidis en cet instant de stress intense, ce qui m'aida à ne pas révéler la tension supplémentaire que ses gestes caressants sur ma peau ajoutaient à tout mon corps. J'étais de nouveau hyper-conscient de sa personne tout contre moi, et je ressentais avec une espèce d'émerveillement déconnecté le roulement des muscles de son torse contre mon dos, alors que seul son poignet et ses doigts se mouvaient pour découvrir un peu plus cette cicatrice. Je m'interrogeai sur ces muscles qui nous permettaient de nous déplacer et d'agir sur notre environnement, ainsi que sur leurs connexions. Alors que j'étais à deux doigts d'être surpris avec mon colocataire par un groupe de malfrats, ce qui aurait entraîné notre mort, assurément – _respiration un peu plus difficile_ – je songeai que les muscles qui nous composaient n'étaient en fait pas des entités indépendantes reliées à des os mais très certainement des chaînes interdépendantes qui nécessitaient que chacun de leurs éléments fût intact et connecté aux autres pour que leur action soit efficace. Et en cet instant de brume cérébrale paniquée par la situation _et_ notre position, cette fois, l'idée que Holmes et moi formions une chaîne de ce même type, aux maillons indissociables, interdépendants, connectés et véritablement efficaces qu'en action coordonnée, me frappa comme une vérité si implacable que j'eus envie de la crier à tue-tête.

Heureusement pour mon ami et moi, avant que je ne cède à cette pulsion approchant sans doute aucun de la folie hyperventilatoire, le ronronnement de sa voix basse reprit à mon oreille – et je tentai de ne pas laisser la sensation grisante de son souffle sur mon lobe me déconcentrer de ses paroles.

« Elle est plus ancienne que celle d'Afghanistan, » commença mon ami de son rythme rapide et intense, sa voix parfaitement calme, basse et étrangement rassurante. « J'avancerais qu'elle date de l'époque où vous n'étiez pas encore tout à fait un adulte : dix-sept ans, dix-huit tout au plus. Un coup de couteau reçu dans une rixe, très certainement. Ce n'était en tout cas pas prémédité : aux vues du manque de netteté de la cicatrice, l'instrument n'était absolument pas aiguisé – or, de mon expérience, on choisit toujours une arme vraisemblablement efficace lorsqu'on prévoit d'assassiner quelqu'un – et ça ressemble plus à une déchirure qu'à une coupure, ce qui implique une force hors du commun de la part de votre adversaire qui est parvenu à vous planter malgré l'émoussement du métal. J'ai envie d'y voir une rixe de pub, alcoolisée car, là encore, le choix de l'arme comme la forme de la marque impliquent une approximation nette du jugement et des actions de l'agresseur, et parce que j'ai toute envie de croire que vous auriez réussi à éviter le coup d'un homme dans cet état et qui vous attaquait de face, si vous n'aviez pas vous-même été dans un état d'ébriété affligeant – ce qui, je me permets de vous le dire, rend particulièrement hypocrites les leçons de morale avec lesquelles vous m'avez torturé quand vous vous êtes aperçu que j'avais confisqué une de vos seringues ainsi qu'une quantité négligeable de votre solution de morphine-scopolamine après que vous avez soigné cette plaie il y a quelques semaines-

\- Ces deux intoxications par substances récréatives n'ont _rien_ à voir l'une avec l'autre, » ne pus-je me retenir de siffler entre mes dents serrées.

Holmes se tut, et le silence soudain me fit l'effet d'une giclée d'angoisse lâchée dans mes veines comme cède un barrage sous la pression de l'eau qui dévaste alors tout sur son passage. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix, de me raccrocher aux vibrations de son sternum contre ma colonne vertébrale pour ne pas sombrer dans la panique.

« _Continuez_ , » le pressai-je irrationnellement.

« Une rixe, donc, » obtempéra obligeamment mon ami en rapprochant un peu plus sa bouche de mon oreille – comme s'il avait senti qu'il était devenu mon seul lien ténu entre la réalité et la stupeur agitée dans laquelle je menaçais de basculer – de sorte que ses lèvres frôlaient régulièrement mon lobe. « Une rixe ne permet pas d'envisager un véritable mobile derrière une telle agression. Néanmoins, même si les hommes sont parfois totalement irrationnels, la violence du coup et le fait que votre assaillant a failli vous tuer semblent indiquer une volonté de _vous_ nuire, donc que vous vous connaissiez ou que vous aviez un différend qui justifiât – aux yeux de notre homme, du moins – une telle action. Mmh, » roula Holmes à mon oreille et je sentis la vibration dans tout mon corps comme une décharge électrique. « Je dirais qu'une femme était en question. Je ne vous connais aucun penchant pour le jeu qui eût pu vous mettre en position de devoir des sommes astronomiques à un gentilhomme. Et vous avez cette habitude déconcertante de vouloir ne jamais rien devoir à qui que ce soit, de toute façon. Vous étiez trop jeune pour représenter la moindre concurrence au pouvoir potentiel que notre homme aurait pu avoir et vous n'avez jamais cherché à être en position de pouvoir, de façon générale... Je table sur le troisième type de maux qui mettent invariablement le Yard face à son inutilité notoire, après l'argent et la domination : le crime passionnel, commis sous l'influence de l'alcool, avec comme motif une femme convoitée – ou peut-être même séduite – par vous _et_ votre agresseur. »

J'acquiesçai, groggy par tant de paroles et surtout, par leur véracité. Déduire les informations relatives à ma blessure en Afghanistan semblait presque de l'amateurisme, à côté de ce que Holmes venait de lire dans ma blessure qu'il continuait de parcourir dans un sens puis dans l'autre du bout de ses doigts. Je n'avais jamais abordé le moindre de ces sujets avec lui, que ce fût la blessure en soi ou la femme en question, et encore moins l'époque à laquelle tout cela s'était déroulé.

« Laissez-moi m'aventurer en des eaux plus troubles, » souffla encore le détective à mon oreille d'une voix joueuse, « et pardonnez-moi si je me fourvoie. Je vous avouerai être sur le point d'énoncer des hypothèses que mon instinct seul me souffle et qui ne sont en rien basées sur un fait ni un indice clair. Je vous ai déjà vu opérer avec les femmes, et votre prudence extrême dans vos tentatives de séduction tant que vous n'avez pas l'assurance que lesdites femelles ne sont pas autrement engagées me ferait penser que vous étiez, dans cette histoire vieille de quinze ans, l'amant et qu'il était le mari, ou le fiancé, du moins l'homme officiel de la situation. J'ai envie de croire en une aventure avec une femme plus âgée, car vous avez ce type respect pour le sexe faible et le désir ardent d'apprendre en tout domaine. Je vous vois donc vous faire enseigner les choses de l'amour par une femme d'âge mûr, et étant donné votre esprit romantique, je suis convaincu que vous pensiez l'aimer. Une femme allant sur la trentaine, donc, mariée, mère certainement. Et vous avez croisé le mari cocu dans un pub. Peut-être étiez-vous en train de vous venter de vos exploits auprès de vos camarades, que son mari était là et qu'il vous a entendu... »

Je secouai faiblement la tête, en signe de dénégation cette fois. Dans mon dos, Holmes bougea légèrement sur ses pieds : notre position n'était pas des plus confortables et commençait à durer, et il devait certainement ressentir des élancements dans les mollets et les cuisses. Quelle qu'en fût la raison, je sentis de nouvelles décharges se répandre dans mon corps et il me fallut toute ma concentration pour ne pas frissonner alors que je sentais toute la hauteur de son corps se mouvoir contre le mien jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât un équilibre qui le soulagea.

« Mh, » reprit-il alors. « J'imagine que cette dénégation ne concerne que la dernière hypothèse, sinon l'auriez-vous exprimée plus tôt. Le mari n'était pas dans ce pub avec vous, donc, ou alors n'étiez-vous pas en train de vous venter auprès de qui que ce soit... S'il n'était pas là, s'il n'a pu vous entendre... Forcément, la femme en question n'était-elle pas présente : je vous imagine difficilement en état d'ébriété avec la dame de votre cœur dans les parages... Alors c'était un homme que vous connaissiez par ailleurs... ? Et qui vous connaissait, ou du moins qui connaissait suffisamment votre visage pour vous reconnaître dans une foule dans un pub – c'était bien dans un pub ? Bien ce qu'il me semblait – même en état d'ébriété. Le fait qu'il ait bu... Peut-être savait-il avant d'arriver là que sa femme le trompait, peut-être venait-il même de l'apprendre dans la journée et avait-il bu plus que de raison, de désespoir – ou, plus vraisemblablement, pour noyer son ego de mâle blessé... Et dans ce cas, il venait _volontairement_ dans ce pub pour _vous_. Je maintiens que ce n'était pas une tentative préméditée de meurtre, mais la rixe était, elle, bien prévue par l'homme. L'utilisation du couteau lui est sans doute apparue comme une parfaite idée une fois qu'il vous a eu sous la main. S'il connaissait l'endroit que vous fréquentiez... J'imagine que c'était un repère habituel pour vous et pour votre bande de lycéens immatures... Oooooh... C'était un de vos professeurs. Sans doute aviez-vous rencontré son épouse à un de ces rassemblements que les lycées se sentent obligés d'organiser pour faire socialiser enseignants et élèves afin que ces derniers se créent des contacts utiles et des réseaux pour la suite de leur vie... La belle dame vous y a trouvé, vous a débauché et a entamé cette relation répréhensible avec vous. Pour une raison qui ne nous intéresse pas ici, elle a fini par en parler à son époux qui, fort de sa fierté d'homme, est parti à votre recherche après avoir eu l'idée formidable de s'imbiber d'alcool. Il vous a trouvé, vous a planté, et vous a laissé cette magnifique cicatrice en vous tuant presque. Vous pardonnerez mon esprit momentanément romantique : je vous imagine alors hyper-conscient du fait que vous êtes à deux doigts de la mort, soigné en urgence et sauvé d'extrême justesse, et décidant ainsi de devenir médecin pour sauver autant de vies que vous le pourriez. Et ne plus jamais adresser à la gente féminine la confiance que vous lui faisiez sans concession avant, puisque la femme que vous aimiez a trahi votre confiance et vous a mis dans une sale situation où vous avez failli perdre la vie à cause de son mari avec qui elle est restée, malgré tout. »

Je ne pus retenir mon frisson, cette fois. Parce qu'il avait terminé de prononcer cette phrase tout contre mon oreille, ses lèvres se mouvant contre mon pavillon ; et parce qu'il venait, une fois de plus, de deviner l'un des instants décisifs de ma vie, un de ceux qui avaient tout changé pour moi, pour mon futur. Oui, mon rapport à l'amour et aux femmes avait été construit sur cette base dramatique... et surtout, oui, ma vocation de médecin était née cette année de mes seize ans – il avait été légèrement approximatif sur ce point – où j'étais presque mort.

Mon esprit, entièrement focalisé sur son histoire – _mon_ histoire – revint alors violemment à la situation présente, comme si mon ectoplasme planant à des miles au-dessus du monde se sentait soudainement rappelé et que le lien élastique qui le retenait à mon corps se tendait brusquement. M'apparurent alors plusieurs notions déroutantes : ma crise d'angoisse était totalement passée, j'étais même totalement détendu et me reposait entièrement sur le fait que mon torse était coincé entre le sien et la caisse devant moi pour me laisser porter, puisque mes jambes ne soutenaient pratiquement rien de mon poids. Autre information : mon pistolet était de nouveau dans ma poche – j'en sentais la lourdeur sans parvenir à me souvenir de l'instant où il avait réintégré sa place – et les mains de Holmes étaient sur ma taille : c'étaient d'ailleurs principalement elles qui supportaient mon poids. Ses lèvres étaient toujours sur mon oreille et je sentais la douceur de son souffle, chaleur à l'expiration, fraîcheur à l'inspiration.

Et, surtout : il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle.

Je raffermis le gainage de mes jambes pour reprendre la responsabilité de mon poids dès que j'eus pris conscience de tous ces faits à la fois. J'aurais voulu que les mains de Holmes s'attardent sur moi, mais ce ne fut guère le cas et, dès qu'il sentit que j'étais de nouveau maître de mes membres, mon ami se faufila hors de notre cachette après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait hors de l'espace réduit de nos deux caisses.

« Ils sont partis, » observai-je stupidement en gardant ma voix basse.

« Ils n'allaient pas demeurer ici toute leur vie, » fit remarquer mon ami dont les yeux se posaient partout alentour pour prendre en compte les éventuelles données nouvelles que le passage de nos lascars avaient pu apporter. Cela fait, il avança très naturellement entre les caisses-immeubles comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait.

« Depuis quand ? » m'étonnai-je en le suivant.

« Je dirais depuis que vous m'avez interrompu pour parler morphine et alcool, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous aurons largement le temps d'aller délivrer notre cher prisonnier avant qu'ils reviennent pour l'assassiner.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait ?

\- Celui qui semblait être leur chef, vous savez, celui qui a très certainement des nodules sur les cordes vocales, » m'expliqua Holmes – et, non, je ne savais pas, « a ordonné de laisser encore quelques heures à l'épouse de notre homme pour que celle-ci dépose la rançon qu'ils lui auraient demandé – ce dont elle ne nous avait pas parlé et qui nous aurait pourtant épargné bien des heures de recherches avant d'aboutir ici-

\- Parce que vous lui auriez dit de payer ?

\- Bien sûr que non, » me répondit Holmes sur le ton du professeur sévère reprenant un élève au raisonnement incorrect. « Mais au moins aurions-nous su qu'il était bien vivant quelque part et aurions-nous eu plus tôt une idée du type d'organisation à l'origine de sa disparition. »

C'était tout à fait vrai, bien sûr, et je m'interrogeais sur ce qui avait pu convaincre cette femme de ne pas évoquer ce fait avec nous.

« Une affaire de mœurs peu reluisante et un chantage qui allait avec, sans aucun doute, » répondit mon ami comme si j'avais posé la question à voix haute. « Notre homme n'est pas un inconnu des quelques bars où des passes discrètes sont prodiguées par des invertis pour quelques dizaines de livres. Pour qui connaît lesdits bars et sait comment délier les langues, bien entendu. Ceci étant dit, comme j'étais en train de l'expliquer : le chef de la bande a recommandé de se débarrasser de l'homme dans quelques heures seulement. Nous pouvons le trouver avant cela. Avec un peu de chances, nous serons en mesure, à deux, d'intervenir. »

Avec un peu de chance, songeai-je sombrement. S'ils étaient autant à garder leur captif qu'ils avaient été à discuter, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau. Je suivis Holmes malgré tout, comme toujours.

« Comment savez-vous où vous allez ? » demandai-je, curieux.

« N'avez-vous donc pas écouté nos hommes, Watson ? Ils étaient pourtant si bruyants que je me demandais si vous pouviez vraiment entendre ce que je vous disais, même en étant si proche de vous. »

Je m'abstins de commenter sa dernière remarque. Non, en effet, quand il me parlait et déduisait ma vie comme s'il avait été dans la partie de mon cerveau qui contenait mes souvenirs et qu'il en avait sorti les diapositives pour les lire, je n'avais pas ressenti la possibilité d'écouter nos lascars. Je n'avais même pas entendu leur départ, grand Dieu !

« Sortez votre arme, » m'intima mon ami de sa voix basse, alors que nous nous immobilisions face à une porte qui ne présentait aucun signe distinctif.

Holmes colla son oreille au panneau, et je m'étais placé juste à côté de lui pour le cas où quelque chose de mauvais se passerait – que la porte explosât, qu'un chien énorme nous sautât à la gorge, que savais-je encore ? J'appréciai mon initiative quand un événement bien plus simple se passa : la porte s'ouvrit. Par chance, elle se tirait de l'intérieur de la pièce, sans quoi elle aurait très certainement cogné lourdement le crâne de mon ami et l'eût assommé. Dans un réflexe de survie primaire, et en pensant bien plus à Holmes qu'à moi-même, j'envoyai un coup de poing, dans lequel je ne mis aucune retenue, vers le protagoniste qui venait d'ouvrir. Je n'avais même pas encore vu son visage que celui-ci s'écrasait sous mes phalanges et que l'homme s'affaissait sans même avoir eu le temps d'analyser l'origine du coup. Je captai du coin de l'œil le regard appréciateur de Holmes, mais mon attention s'était déjà portée sur l'intérieur de la pièce, dans laquelle je ne repérai qu'un seul autre homme, debout, que je menaçai immédiatement de mon arme en entrant avec une assurance que j'étais bien loin de ressentir, après avoir enjambé le corps inerte au sol.

Mon ami resta derrière moi alors que j'ordonnais à l'homme au bout de mon canon de lever les mains en l'air et de ne surtout pas prendre le risque d'appeler ses collègues. Je m'approchai suffisamment pour lui porter un violent coup à la tête de la cross de mon pistolet – je soupçonnais l'homme d'avoir préféré se laisser faire et s'en sortir avec une commotion cérébrale plutôt qu'une balle dans crâne – et me tournai enfin vers l'élément que nous recherchions depuis plusieurs jours et qui était présentement attaché à une chaise dans un état plutôt médiocre. L'homme n'avait certainement pas mangé depuis le début de sa captivité, certainement pas bu non plus, et je m'affligeai de sentir un pouls relativement faible quand je m'agenouillai devant lui. Alors que je le détachais, Holmes s'était penché sur le malfrat que je venais d'étaler de la cross de mon pistolet et lui faisait les poches.

« Éloignez-vous immédiatement de ce type et de ses poches, Holmes, ou je vous assure que je vous assomme aussi. »

Mon ami m'adressa une grimace.

« Vous n'êtes définitivement pas marrant, mon vieux, » râla-t-il en retirant les mains des vêtements de l'homme et en me les montrant paumes ouvertes et levées, pour me montrer qu'il n'avait rien prélevé sur le malfrat – mais Holmes était un prestidigitateur hors pair et je résolvais de le fouiller plus tard pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de cocaïne. « Quoi que, » reprit-il avec un sourire caustique, « les mesures draconiennes que vous avez prises à l'encontre de ces jeunes criminels étaient fort divertissantes à regarder.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu vous amuser. Vous ne voudriez pas m'aider, Holmes ? »

Le détective n'accéda pas immédiatement à ma demande, laissant cinq bonnes secondes s'écouler avant de s'agenouiller à mes côtés, pour bien marquer le fait qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire assistant de biographe et qu'on ne lui donnait pas d'ordre détourné comme je venais de le faire. Une fois sa petite comédie jouée, ses longs doigts agiles détachèrent bien plus rapidement les liens que ce que je n'étais parvenu à le faire, et il repoussa même mes mains avec impatience pour s'occuper de ceux qui me résistaient toujours.

« Vous pensez qu'il peut se lever ? » me demanda-t-il vaguement.

Je levai les yeux sur l'homme à demi inconscient qui n'avait même pas semblé avoir remarqué notre arrivée. Proche de lui comme je l'étais, je n'apercevais aucune trace de blessure et tablais sur l'épuisement, la faim et la déshydratation comme causes de son état. Je grimaçai en songeant que je n'avais rien d'autre qu'une petite flasque emplie de whisky sur moi et que ce n'était certainement pas le type de liquide dont avait besoin notre nouveau client à cet instant précis.

« J'en doute, » répondis-je finalement en attrapant une épaule de l'homme que je secouai dans un but de pure observation médicale : se réveillerait-il ou non.

Il ouvrit des yeux hagards, contre toute attente, et après quelques explications que j'écourtai en entendant les claquements de langue impatients – et terriblement agaçants – de mon ami dans mon dos, je parvins à le mettre sur ses pieds. En passant mon épaule sous son bras, je pus lui assurer une béquille suffisante pour qu'il fît trois premiers pas. L'homme avait oublié d'être maigre et mon dos protestait violemment, mais je ne pouvais que rejoindre Holmes et ses claquements de langue impatients : nous avions des tueurs à fuir.

« Par où allons-nous sortir ? » demandai-je en tendant mon arme à Holmes – je n'allais pas pouvoir m'en servir, avec ma charge actuelle – que je suivais de nouveau.

« Par la porte, » répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence et en haussant les épaules.

Et, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître alors que nous avions été à deux doigts d'être tués par une dizaine de malfrats quelques minutes plus tôt, il nous suffit en effet de marcher jusqu'à la même porte que celle que nous avions entendu s'ouvrir violemment plus tôt, à l'entrée de l'entrepôt, et de réduire à l'inconscience un ersatz de garde inattentif qui faisait office de vigile à l'extérieur, d'un coup de cross de pistolet que Holmes dispensa avec un enthousiasme et un plaisir sans doute un peu trop manifestes.

Une diligence sommée de nous porter au Yard et la livraison de notre homme à l'hôpital plus tard, nous étions sur la route du retour avec dans l'idée, pour moi, de me fondre dans un fauteuil et de fermer les paupières pour oublier la sensation terriblement perturbante d'un Holmes qui me déballait un nouvel épisode ma vie de sa voix basse et grave atrocement sensuelle alors même que nous avions très certainement été sur le point d'être assassinés par ces hommes. Holmes avait ce goût d'Éros et de Thanatos mêlés absolument indéniable. Délectable.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas eu de suite ? »

J'ouvris des yeux vitreux alors que je reprenais conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Les cahots de la diligence qui nous ramenait chez nous, l'affaire qui venait de se terminer d'une façon presque absurde – mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas, quand on gravitait dans le monde de ce détective de génie – et, surtout, ledit détective qui m'observait de tout son regard clair et perçant.

« Pardon ? »

Parce que, bien entendu, pour qui n'était pas dans la tête de cet homme, il était impossible de raccrocher les wagons. Le train de pensées de Holmes était tel qu'il avait certainement suspendu une conversation que nous avions eu précédemment, hier, ou bien la semaine précédente peut-être, et qu'il venait de décider de la réinvestir dans l'immédiat. J'avais appris à ne pas gaspiller d'énergie dans la tentative de retrouver moi-même ce à quoi il faisait allusion quand il opérait de la sorte et introduisait une discussion d'une façon si abrupte. Et lui avait appris à ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

« Le coup de couteau. J'ai eu l'occasion de lire les archives de Police concernant les années pendant lesquelles vous étiez au lycée, sur Londres, et je ne me souviens nullement d'un cas en lien avec un enseignant qui aurait poignardé qui que ce soit, à fortiori un de ses élèves. »

Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, jugeant que je pouvais bien me passer du sens de la vue pour poursuivre cette discussion.

« Je n'ai jamais porté plainte. Nous avons mis en place un... arrangement. De mon côté, je ne disais rien de ma blessure _ni_ de la liaison que j'avais eu avec son épouse – ce qui profitait doublement au gredin, mais j'imagine que je ne le voyais pas à l'époque, car il avait avancé l'argument de la honte et du déshonneur qui s'abattraient sur Isabelle, si on apprenait qu'elle avait eu une liaison extra-conjugale. Et parce qu'il avait menacé de la répudier.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bien... Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est considéré comme particulièrement dégradant pour une femme d'être délaissée par son mari, surtout si une affaire de mœurs est en jeu, et que les femmes anciennement mariées et accusées d'adultère vivent ensuite une vie fort compliquée – ce qui est parfaitement injuste quand on voit de quelle façon l'inverse est implicitement mieux toléré. D'autant qu'Isabelle était une expatriée Française : elle aurait certainement dû rentrer dans sa famille, à Paris, hors elle m'en avait suffisamment parlé pour que je sache combien cette possibilité lui était effrayante. Quoi qu'il en fût, je ne voulais pas que quelque chose comme... appelons ça le déshonneur, lui arrivât.

\- Sentiments ? » interrogea mon ami.

J'ouvris brièvement les yeux pour capter son expression à cet instant, car j'avais toujours trouvé insolitement hilarante la mimique qu'il arborait lorsqu'il lui arrivait de me demander si une action qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer de la part d'un de nos congénères était uniquement inspirée par une émotion ou un sentiment quelconque qui aurait balayé la raison de l'individu concerné. Cette fois, cependant, le voir m'interroger sur l'amour – ou ce que j'avais cru en être, à l'époque – parce qu'il n'en comprenait pas le concept me serra le cœur.

« Oui, sentiments, » acquiesçai-je sans ne rien laisser paraître. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrivât du mal. Mon état de santé me paraissait bien futile à côté de cette possibilité. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue, j'ai déployé des trésors de stratégie pour ne pas avoir à me présenter à chacun des cours dispensés par ce professeur jusqu'à la fin de l'année et me cachais quand je l'apercevais dans les couloirs. Et l'affaire a été close. Je n'ai jamais dit ni aux médecins ni à la marée-chaussée qui m'avait planté, et ça a été tout.

\- Referiez-vous la même chose aujourd'hui ? » m'interrogea soudainement Holmes avec une voix qui me parut différente sans que je parvinsse à l'interpréter. « Je ne parle pas de ne pas dénoncer l'homme, mais de cette autre chose. Le laisseriez-vous s'en sortir de cette façon pour la garantie du statut, ou de la santé, ou du bonheur de cette femme que vous pensiez aimer, si les faits avaient lieu actuellement ? »

Je voyais qu'il cherchait à comprendre, à recouvrir ce concept de sentiments menant à exécuter des actions totalement irrationnelles et irraisonnées. Ce concept qui pouvait pousser un homme, un enseignant, un lettré, à boire plus que de raison et à planter un de ses étudiants ; qui empêchait un gamin de porter plainte pour protéger la réputation d'une femme... Je fermai les yeux à nouveau pour mieux réfléchir à la question – et parce que je ne voulais pas le voir à cet instant.

J'avais envie de lui dire que non, parce que cette ancienne Parisienne n'avait plus aucune importance pour moi aujourd'hui . Puis je me rappelai de ma conviction d'être irrémédiablement amoureux à l'époque, et de la douleur à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir jamais la voir, qui avait mis plusieurs mois à passer. De la tristesse à l''idée qu'elle ne me parlerait plus jamais de la Seine et de la pierre ocre des bâtiments plats et réguliers de Paris. Je ne parvins à contenir un regard un peu plus appuyé vers le détective qui m'observait toujours attentivement, et je transposai la situation en mettant mon ami dans le rôle de mon amante. Ce qui était ridicule, alors j'imaginai plutôt une situation vague qui m'aurait contraint à choisir entre mon intérêt propre et celui de Holmes. La réponse était tellement évidente que je me demandai pourquoi j'avais voulu prendre le temps de peser la question.

« Pour elle, aujourd'hui, certainement pas. Mais si j'étais demain mis de nouveau en position de devoir choisir entre ma santé et celle de la personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur, entre ma personne et la sienne, sans doute même entre ma vie et la sienne, je ne prendrais certainement pas la décision de me préserver. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est comme ça qu'on sait qu'on ressent véritablement quelque chose d'intense pour la personne en question : quand on est prêt à faire ce type de sacrifices pour elle, sans même hésiter, sans même avoir l'impression de se sacrifier puisque le malheur de l'autre nous ferait de toute façon ressentir une douleur bien plus insupportable que celle induite par ledit sacrifice. »

La diligence était arrivée, ce qui me soulagea grandement parce que je ne tenais franchement pas à entendre Holmes m'exposer combien j'étais naïf et atrocement romantique et sentimental, ni combien j'aurais pu inspirer un pathétique héros de roman à l'eau de rose, comme il n'avait pas manqué d'être sur le point de le faire.

Je payai le cocher alors que Holmes avait déjà disparu dans un tourbillon de tweed à carreaux dans notre appartement et, lorsque je le rejoignis, il s'activait devant la cheminée vide pour y faire flamber un feu. Nous utilisions toujours le poêle du rez-de-chaussée, juste à l'entrée de l'appartement de Mrs. Hudson, pour nous chauffer : Holmes avait fait installer des tuyaux de métal qui en partaient et débouchaient dans les diverses pièces de la maison, système astucieux qui nous permettait de chauffer l'habitation à moindre coût. Mais les feux de bois devant lesquels nous lisions le soir, discutions, ou demeurions silencieux, tout simplement, étaient depuis longtemps devenus une institution dans notre salon, pour l'atmosphère qu'ils dégageaient et le crépitement des flammes plus que pour leur chaleur. J'étais habituellement celui à qui échoyait la tâche de les allumer, et je ressentis une reconnaissance emplie de tendresse pour mon colocataire quand je le repérai accroupi devant l'âtre. Le manque d'habitude, cependant, lui fit rater l'allumage plusieurs fois. J'arrivai pour lui prêter main forte et lui pris des mains allumettes et petit bois pour ré-arranger la structure de son bûcher infructueux.

Ce ne fut que quand des flammes, d'abord timides puis plus assurées, léchèrent les bûches et jetèrent leur chaleur sur nous que je remarquai que Holmes n'avait même pas feint de protester contre mon intervention. Il aurait habituellement râlé contre la mauvaise volonté du bois à se consumer pour lui, en me voyant prendre en main le feu... Je levai vers lui un regard étonné et le découvrit qui avait les yeux posés sur moi... sur mon épaule gauche, plutôt. Tel que j'étais penché en avant, débarrassé de ma veste et de ma cravate que je n'avais pas resserrée depuis notre dissimulation dans la petite ville de caisses, ma chemise bâillait et la position de mon ami sur mon côté droit lui donnait sans aucun doute une vue imprenable sur la cicatrice qu'il avait minutieusement explorée plus tôt dans la journée.

« Puis-je la voir ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut remarqué que je l'avais repéré.

J'hésitai. Puis me redressai en m'asseyant sur mes talons et écartai de mes doigts le tissu pour que la marque lui fût visible en tournant mon buste vers lui. Il leva une main blanche et je me sentis réprimer un mouvement de recul. Sans doute en perçut-il l'ombre car il suspendit son geste, sa main immobile une seconde entre nous avant qu'il ne la laisse tomber sur sa cuisse. Il ne dit rien, ne croisa pas mon regard, se contentant de braquer ses yeux clairs sur la déchirure blanche qui abîmait mon torse en une rivière sinueuse, aussi brillante et blanche qu'un fleuve sous le soleil de midi – sans rien de la beauté de cette image, cependant.

Je redoutai que naquît le même genre de tension que la dernière fois qu'une de mes cicatrices avait été au centre de notre attention conjointe, raison pour laquelle je brisai le silence que seul perturbait le ronflement du feu à présent vif.

« Pour- _hum_ , » m'interrompis-je en sentant le besoin de me racler la gorge. « Pourquoi ces petites marques vous intéressent-elles tant ? »

Il se perdit une seconde de plus dans sa contemplation, puis finit par lever ses yeux sur les miens.

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas bavard sur votre vie, » commença-t-il, et j'eus envie de lui faire remarquer combien la réciproque était vraie. « Et que ces cicatrices sont une cartographie de votre passé. Elles sont une représentation dans l'espace de ce temps qu'a été votre vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, des événements qui l'ont composée et des incidents qui l'ont construite. »

Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi, et je ne contins pas mon regard qui s'attarda sur une cicatrice que ses manches qu'il avait relevées pour allumer le feu révélaient sur son poignet gauche. C'était une blessure qui datait d'une petite année et que j'avais suturée après l'avoir dûment réprimandé quant à l'utilisation d'un scalpel à la place d'un bâton de mesure « parce qu'il ne retrouvait plus ledit bâton et qu'il lui fallait bien quelque chose pour marquer le rythme de la partition qu'il venait d'écrire, » citation libre encore une fois. Cette blessure avait d'ailleurs été déclarée à l'unanimité par lui-même comme de ma seule responsabilité puisque j'étais celui qui l'avait fait sursauter en passant trop silencieusement la tête dans le salon avant de lui demander où était l'outil médical incriminé que je souhaitais ranger avec le reste de mon matériel. Il s'était coupé dans son bond surpris, et par ma faute. Il était donc parfaitement logique que je le recousisse et que j'endossasse la responsabilité de l'incident.

Holmes suivit mon regard et un sourire trop fin étira vaguement ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes acteur de mes cicatrices présentes et futures alors que je ne peux être rien d'autre qu'observateur de vos cicatrices passées, » constata-t-il avec une philosophie qui me sembla teintée de regret.

Je savais très exactement, pour ma part, ce que je souhaitais qu'il fût à mon intention et qui ne constituait en rien un rôle d'observateur. Mais la décence, nos lois et l'absence d'activités de ce type en ce qui concernait Holmes, du moins de ce que je savais même des années de vie commune, m'imposa de taire ces pensées perverses et indignes de notre profonde amitié. J'optai alors pour l'humour :

« Je vous sais assurément agile de vos dix doigts et je placerais en toute confiance ma personne entre vos mains pour prendre soin de moi, Holmes, et les yeux fermés, encore. Si l'occasion se présente, je vous assure que je ne manquerai pas de vous laisser exprimer vos talents sur moi. »

S'il souhaitait recoudre une des plaies qui ne manqueraient pas de m'être données un de ces jours, vu notre rythme de vie effréné et passablement dangereux, eh bien ça ne me posait pas le moindre problème. J'avais vu quelques cicatrices sur ses cuisses qui dataient d'avant notre rencontre et qui ne semblaient pas l'œuvre de la main d'un médecin. Connaissant son aversion prononcée pour cette espèce, j'avais aisément déduit qu'il s'était recousu lui-même, et les traces qu'avaient laissées ses sutures n'étaient pas si mal. Si c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour avoir l'impression de faire partie de ma vie, je me plierais de bonne grâce à cette volonté, lorsque l'occasion m'en serait donnée.

Mais Holmes, à cet instant, me vrilla d'un regard intense que je ne sus pas le moins du monde interpréter. J'avais l'impression que je venais de proférer une ineptie plus grosse que moi ou que je parlais sans connaître mon sujet – ce qui n'avait aucun sens. J'inclinai la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre ma perplexité. Il m'observa encore une pleine seconde, puis son sourire fin s'éleva sur une commissure et se fit énigmatique. Il secoua la tête avec dépit.

« Vous êtes d'une naïveté alarmante, mon vieux.

\- Parce que je vous fais pleinement confiance ?! » me récriai-je.

Son sourire s'étira plus encore, dans une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me semblait terriblement amère.

« Exactement, » conclut-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.

J'observai quelques minutes, immobile devant la cheminée ronflante, la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire ni comment ma réplique précédente avait pu être interprétée comme de la naïveté.

Je ne le revis pas ce soir-là.

.

* * *

 **J'ai volé le titre au poème _Le Pont Mirabeau_ de Guillaume Apollinaire.  
**

 **Des bisous à tous, la suite en milieu de semaine prochaine, vraisemblablement !**

Nauss

 **PS :** J'apprécie fort les reviews, seuls moyens de savoir si ça vous a plu !


	3. La source

**Smut.**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3 : La source  
**

.

« Et cette cicatrice sur votre front ? » me demanda Holmes, un soir.

Je relevai des yeux étonnés, immédiatement distrait de ma relecture contrariée. La question me surprenait, il me fallait l'admettre, pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que rien ne prédisait que ce sujet serait susceptible d'être abordé aujourd'hui : ni dans la situation – nous étions assis dans nos fauteuils respectifs devant la cheminée flamboyante, depuis une heure, pour lire lui une parution scientifique, moi un de mes manuscrits que je tardais à transmettre à mon éditeur – ni dans nos conversations précédentes. Ensuite parce que cette cicatrice à laquelle il faisait allusion, sans doute l'une de mes premières notables, était aussi peu visible que le permettaient son âge et le grand talent du médecin qui me l'avait laissée. Je n'y avais d'ailleurs moi-même plus prêté attention depuis une quinzaine d'années, au bas mot. Pour tout dire, il me semblait qu'une fois la guérison effective et la blessure définitivement fermée, quelques années après l'incident qui me l'avait donnée, plus personne ne me l'avait jamais fait remarquer. Cela n'eût guère dû m'étonner, cependant, que Holmes l'ait repérée.

Connaissant l'individu, j'étais certain que le fait qu'il en venait à m'interroger de front à ce propos signifiait qu'il avait passé de longs moments déjà à réfléchir aux circonstances exactes dans lesquelles cette cicatrice avait été tracée sur mon front, sans parvenir à une conclusion qui l'eût satisfait. Imaginer qu'une caractéristique de ma personne, si mineure que j'avais moi-même occulté son existence, ait pu occuper son esprit de cette façon provoqua en moi un plaisir coupable que je m'empressai de museler. Mieux valait lui faire penser que je n'étais pas conscient de cette réflexion qu'il avait assurément allouée à la question.

« Eh bien, qu'a-t-elle cette cicatrice ? » demandai-je avec toute l'innocence dont j'étais capable – coupable.

S'il avait lu clair dans mon jeu, il n'en fit rien paraître, fronçant au contraire les sourcils devant mon imbécillité manifeste.

« Comment l'avez-vous récoltée, celle-là ? »

Je me permis quelques secondes de réflexion qui portèrent plutôt sur l'étonnement de constater comme des souvenirs qui me semblaient oubliés à jamais quelques minutes plus tôt m'apparaissaient à présent aussi clairement que si je les avais eus ressassés longuement. Je m'interrogeai brièvement sur ces images qui, d'effacées, revenaient à la mémoire en un clin d'œil, pour peu que la parole adéquate fût prononcée. Quel était cet endroit mystérieux de notre cerveau, bien plus mystérieux encore, qui pouvait contenir toutes ces données ? En m'interrogeant ainsi, j'excluais bien entendu le muscle cérébral hors catégorie de mon ami qui, de toute façon, n'entrait jamais dans mes généralités sur l'espèce humaine. Mais là n'était pas la question, de toute façon, et il me fallait répondre à la sienne.

« Que lisez-vous en elle ? »

Certes, répondre à une interrogation en en proposant une autre était relativement mal vu, du moins chez les personnes bien élevées que j'étais amené à côtoyer. Mais Holmes ne se sentait en règle générale que peu concerné par les conventions sociales et langagières, aussi ne m'en tint-il aucunement rigueur. Au contraire, je savais que la question excitait son besoin presque viscéral d'exposer ses observations.

J'aurais certes pu raconter l'histoire somme toute banale de ma cicatrice directement. Sans doute eussé-je dû le faire. Mais jouer avec le feu était une notion qui me paraissait singulièrement séduisante, à cette heure-ci. Sherlock Holmes avait pour moi le potentiel d'un incendie somptueusement dévastateur, et j'étais en cet instant vraisemblablement animé par la passion du pyromane, de qui je partageais l'inconséquence.

Sans doute fallait-il préciser que, depuis qu'il avait évoqué le sujet de la cicatrice sur mon torse devant la cheminée, une semaine plus tôt, rien dans son attitude ni ses paroles n'avait pu laisser penser qu'il m'en voulait pour quoi que ce fût – ce qui m'avait soulagé, étant donnée la sortie abrupte qui avait suivi la conversation. Cependant, si j'eusse dû me sentir soulagé du fait que rien n'était changé entre nous, j'avais besoin de provoquer ce nouveau flot de déductions qui ne tarderait pas, je le savais, à tourbillonner autour de moi. Je _voulais_ être le centre de son attention plus que tout depuis des semaines maintenant, et puisque je ne pouvais que passer par son observation et ce qu'il pouvait en retirer pour cela, je comptais bien en user et en abuser. D'autant plus que je savais que ça lui faisait plaisir, et que j'avais tout un stock de cicatrices à proposer à son exploration jusqu'à satiété.

Et, en effet, Holmes m'envoya un de ces sourires brefs dont il avait le secret. S'il avait été du genre à attendre qu'un interlocuteur lui donne son accord avant d'observer minutieusement ce qui lui convenait d'observer, j'aurais dit qu'il avait pris ma question pour une invite à se pencher un peu plus sur ma cicatrice. Il me fallait d'ailleurs admettre que c'était bien le cas. Il abandonna son article scientifique dans le fauteuil derrière lui et j'avisai sans mot-dire les doigts curieux qu'il leva lentement vers mon front en se penchant sur moi, ses yeux fixés sur l'objet de sa fascination actuelle. Ses doigts restèrent à un pouce de ma peau, peut-être en souvenir de ce mouvement de recul que je n'avais pu contenir la semaine précédente quand il avait été sur le point de me toucher et que je ne me faisais alors pas suffisamment confiance pour autoriser ce contact, et je luttai plus que je ne l'aurais pensé nécessaire pour ne pas combler moi-même le vide entre nous.

« Elle est ancienne, » commença-t-il de cette voix grave, rapide et intense avec laquelle il exposait ses observations. « Vous l'avez certainement contractée dans l'enfance. Les tissus étaient encore souples et la suture était de qualité, ce qui lui permet d'être pratiquement invisible aujourd'hui. Elle a guéri proprement, vous ou vos parents ont donc pris soin de ne l'exposer ni au Soleil, ni à la saleté au moins pendant les premiers mois. Elle est, je pense, survenue à la suite d'une... chute contre une surface dure, ou alors après la réception d'un coup particulièrement violent avec un objet contondant. Mais si vos parents n'étaient pas les personnes les plus attentives du monde quant à leur progéniture, ils n'en avaient pas pour autant la fibre maltraitante et les restes de ma naïveté me font croire que personne n'abattrait un objet contondant sur le crâne d'un enfant qui n'est pas le sien. Je valide donc l'hypothèse de la chute. »

Je lui offris un sourire en coin – qui ne monta pas jusqu'à mes yeux cependant – pour lui signifier qu'il avait vu juste comme toujours. Avant que je ne pusse lui révéler l'historique exact de ma cicatrice, il reprit de cette voix absente qui me donnait parfois l'impression qu'il s'adressait à un autre lui-même, invisible du commun des mortels, plutôt qu'à ses interlocuteurs palpables :

« Elle est l'imperfection qui équilibre vos traits jusqu'à la perfection. »

Ses doigts entrèrent alors en contact avec mon front et si j'avais eu quelque chose à répondre à cela, ce qui semblait plus qu'improbable, il n'y en avait en tout cas plus trace dans mon esprit. A la place je m'étonnai, comme toujours quand nous étions amenés à nous toucher, de sentir sa peau chaude sur la mienne. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa pâleur et de sa maigreur maladives, mais il me semblait qu'il aurait dû avoir la température approximative du marbre blanc, avec lequel il partageait par ailleurs tant d'autres caractéristiques - de la couleur à la dureté apparente, en passant par les œuvres magnifiques qu'un polissage savait faire de l'un comme de l'autre et les veinures bleues qui sublimaient tant le torse de mon ami que la pierre à la teinte laiteuse.

Je ne fis pas grand cas de sa dernière remarque, cependant. Holmes faisait preuve d'une fascination singulière pour tout ce qui lui paraissait sublime grâce à un détail qui dénotait grossièrement du tout – c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'apprêtait toujours avec un soin extrême tout en gardant ses boucles noires à une longueur et une indiscipline qui auraient certainement paru négligées sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui sertissaient parfaitement le reste de sa personne tirée à quatre épingles. Cet amour de l'imperfection était, selon moi, la preuve d'un ego surdimensionné et avait tout à voir avec l'indulgence qu'il ne s'accordait jamais, exigent avec lui-même jusqu'au bout des ongles, tout en embrassant avec enthousiasmes quelques rares mais conséquentes habitudes toxiques, pour sa santé notamment. Ainsi, il aimait l'œuvre picturale sur laquelle une goutte d'encre noire était tombée par erreur, le paysage naturel magnifique au milieu duquel un bâtiment hideux donnait l'impression d'une furoncle discrète ou encore l'étalon totalement noir dont le pied blanc brisait l'uniformité. Il ne fallait donc rien voir d'ambigu à ce qu'une marque de ce type sur mon visage, indésirée et inesthétique, lui évoquât cette phrase. Holmes n'était tout simplement pas _conscient_ qu'un être humain normalement constitué, et de plus intéressé comme je l'étais devenu bien malgré moi, pouvait y interpréter une déclaration toute autre. Je l'imaginais déjà me répondre que j'avais une imagination débordante et que je souffrais de sentimentalisme aigu, dans un de ces rires moqueurs contre lesquels je ne savais pas garder rancune bien longtemps, si j'avais eu l'idée saugrenue de lui faire part de mon trouble.

« Quelle est son histoire ? » demanda-t-il doucement comme il comprenait que je ne serais pas celui qui reprendrait la parole.

« Quand j'avais cinq ans, ma mère qui me portait dans ses bras a trébuché et mon front a heurté le rebord en pierre de notre cheminée, » offris-je à sa curiosité insatiable pour tout ce qui touchait au domaine médical – tant que cela ne me conduisait pas à lui interdire la prise de telle ou telle substance nocive pour sa santé – et parce qu'il fallait absolument que je ne me perdisse pas corps et âme dans la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau – quoique mon âme fût déjà damnée, je le craignais.

« Elle s'est fichtrement bien refermée, » apprécia-t-il à mi-voix tandis que je me concentrai toujours, pour ma part, à ne pas tressaillir sous les caresses légères et cliniques au travers desquelles il s'y familiarisait. « Je pense avoir mis plus d'une semaine à la repérer, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il m'a fallu attendre que le feu de cheminée l'éclaire, exactement comme ce soir, pour en apercevoir l'éclat.

\- Oui. Ma mère se sentait si coupable qu'elle est allée voir le meilleur médecin que pouvaient nous offrir notre situation financière, afin que je ne restasse pas défiguré pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Était-elle en état d'éb-

\- Oui, » coupai-je avec plus de dureté que je n'en avais eu l'intention. « Elle avait bu. »

Mon ami hocha distraitement la tête. Sa main droite sentit d'abord du bout des doigts la texture et le relief – presque inexistant, si ce n'était une ligne mince qui se fondait dans les sillons dessinés par mes années et mes aventures, comme une source naissante se perd immédiatement dans les herbes qui la recouvre et la protège ; et ce côté gauche de mon front qui restait très légèrement plus bombé que le droit. Puis le talon de sa paume avait frotté ma peau, de mon sourcil à la racine de mes cheveux dans lesquels ses doigts s'étaient glissés comme s'il lui avait fallu retenir ma masse capillaire pour voir mieux. Ce qui n'était en réalité pas nécessaire. Sa main gauche, quant à elle était posée sur l'angle de ma mâchoire, mon oreille prise entre son index et son majeur, et son pouce négligemment posé sur ma pommette. Elle lui avait servi plus tôt à orienter doucement mon visage vers la lumière dansante des flammes pour éclairer au mieux mes traits, avant d'y être oubliée, reposant sur le côté de mon visage, mon ami tout à ses observations analytiques et scientifiques.

Ses lèvres étaient à hauteur de mes yeux, à une distance de trois ou quatre pouces seulement. Je déglutis difficilement avec la certitude qu'il ne pouvait que m'avoir entendu – il n'en laissa en tout cas rien paraître – et songeai qu'il me fallait arrêter la catastrophe en route dans les plus brefs délais. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

« C'est le médecin qui m'a suturé qui, plus tard, a assuré ma formation en médecine.

\- Savait-il que vous violeriez par la suite votre Serment d'Hippocrate sans le moindre scrupule ? »

Mon esprit perverti se demanda immédiatement et bien malgré moi si Holmes faisait allusion à l'article interdisant de convoiter une relation charnelle avec l'épouse ou « avec les garçons, libres ou esclaves » de la maison dans laquelle je travaillais – les Grecs Antiques étaient d'une prévoyance redoutable... de même que d'une ouverture d'esprit qui choquait l'Anglais que j'étais, quand bien même je convoitais moi-même un garçon de ma maison. Puis un éclair de lucidité me rappela que Holmes n'était pas biologiquement bâti pour faire de telles insinuations. Je devais détourner mes yeux de ces lèvres qui se mouvaient devant moi, et au plus vite. Véritablement. Il le fallait.

Comme je ne répondais pas, Holmes pensa à juste titre nécessaire de préciser sa pensée :

« Je veux dire : quand vous vous êtes enrôlé dans l'armée.

\- J'y ai sauvé nombre de vies ! » protestai-je vivement.

« Et vous en avez également raccourcies dans le camp d'en face. Tout autant, si ce n'est plus, la guérison étant un art délicat quand le plus inculte et maladroit des hommes peut remplir la besogne de tuer – pour mon plus grand malheur, puisque les affaires les plus stimulantes découlent généralement de meurtres perpétrés avec intelligence et doigté. »

Je ne rebondis pas sur sa provocation quant à mon ancienne profession – ni par rapport à son goût pour les crimes les mieux fomentés – car j'étais parfaitement au fait de sa position rangée sur la question de la guerre, que je ne partageais pas le moins du monde. Et le mouvement de ses lèvres était trop hypnotique pour que je risquasse de l'interrompre par quelque parole issue de ma bouche trop commune ; surtout, être le point vers lequel convergeaient toutes ses attentions scientifiques et analytiques était tout bonnement trop déroutant pour qu'une réponse cohérente, quelle qu'elle fût, pût se former derrière ce front qu'il scrutait si minutieusement.

De toute façon, Holmes se satisfaisait souvent tout autant de mon silence que de mes répliques. Je me savais d'ailleurs chanceux qu'il tolérât ces dernières, alors qu'il ordonnait souvent à ses autres congénères de museler même leurs pensées afin que celles-ci de perturbassent pas le cours des siennes.

« Elle n'a plus jamais osé vous porter dans ses bras, après cela, » assénèrent soudainement les lèvres coupables d'être trop mouvantes, trop attrayantes. « Elle aurait pu choisir d'abandonner la bouteille pour éviter qu'un incident de ce type ne se répète... mais c'est votre affection qu'elle a choisi de délaisser. Est-ce parce que vous avez eu une enfance triste et sans beaucoup d'amour ni d'affection que vous avez décidé, depuis toujours, que vous n'auriez jamais d'enfants si vous pouviez l'éviter ? »

Je me sentis me figer sous ses doigts. Je ne répondis rien – j'en étais incapable. Parce qu'une fois de plus, ses déductions avaient dépassé le simple champ des faits tels qu'ils avaient été pour basculer dans la psychologie et leurs conséquences sur ma vie. Et, si je ne mettais pas en lien cet incident spécifique avec ma décision irrévocable de ne pas concevoir, m'avait déjà effleuré l'idée diffuse que mon enfance avec trop peu de souvenirs heureux et des parents qui n'avaient jamais rien fait pour que la vie me fût ni agréable ni souriante avait joué sa part dans cette décision drastique. Je sentis mes doigts se resserrer sur les accoudoirs en songeant qu'il était tellement injuste qu'un homme qui me comprenait si bien sans que nous ayons besoin de nous parler – car je réalisai à l'instant n'avoir jamais évoqué avec lui mon refus de procréer – me fût totalement inaccessible et légalement proscrit. Pire, que mon affection serait certainement considérée comme indésirable et jetterait sur notre relation un terrible froid.

Mais ne pas répondre à une question de Sherlock Holmes signifiait s'exposer à son tourment d'insistance et de questions, ce que j'avais sottement oublié, le temps d'une seconde. La périphérie de mon champ de vision m'informa ainsi que ses yeux clairs et interrogateurs avaient quitté ma cicatrice pour migrer vers mes propres yeux tout aussi tristement banals que ma bouche. Il fallut cependant une pleine seconde, si ce n'étaient même deux ou trois, pour que mon cerveau s'emparât de cette information. J'arrachai alors mon regard de mon obsession momentanée avec une panique soudaine et plongeai dans le sien en priant avec ferveur et frénésie pour que, s'il avait assurément perçu mon errance visuelle, il n'en interprète pas la véritable raison. Ou, du moins, qu'il ne m'en tînt pas trop rigueur.

Ses yeux au regard éthéré m'informèrent immédiatement que mon égarement n'était pas passé inaperçu. Les pupilles perçantes et pour l'instant indéchiffrables sautaient à une vitesse fulgurante de mon œil droit à mon œil gauche, alors que s'imposait à moi la lourdeur des préceptes que mon éducation Anglaise et Anglicane avait gravés en moi. Des termes comme _décence, mœurs, contre-nature_ et _répréhensible par la loi_ envahirent mon esprit comme autant de raisons probables pour que Holmes me méprisât et me rejetât. Il m'apparut, sans que ce ne fût là une grande surprise, que cette possibilité emplissait mes poumons de glace et mon cerveau de brouillard.

Puis, après un temps qui me parut infini, sa main droite coula doucement de mon front vers ma mâchoire, exactement comme celle qu'il avait gardé sur mon autre joue. De nouveau, ses doigts orientèrent mon visage et je le laissai faire, moi qui ne laissais jamais à personne l'opportunité de me manipuler, étant mon propre médecin – ce que je savais être presque aussi aberrant que si Holmes avait souhaité être le sien. Mon ami inclina doucement ma tête vers le haut sans que lui-même ne déplaçât la sienne et, bientôt, nos regards furent parfaitement alignés sans s'être détournés une seule seconde l'un de l'autre. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir cillé et il n'était rien que je souhaitais moins que de le faire en cet instant, de peur de briser l'atmosphère feutrée qui semblait nous être tombée dessus. Si nos regards étaient parfaitement face-à-face, alors ce devait également être le cas de nos lèvres, songeai-je soudainement et, étrangement, cette pensée ne fit pas naître en moi la même culpabilité qu'habituellement. La bouche de mon ami s'étira en un mince sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais fait grand cas de ce que nos concitoyens nomment les bonnes mœurs, la décence ni même la loi, » m'offrit-il alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus. « Et je me permets de ne guère trop me pencher sur ce qu'une espèce comme la nôtre considère ou non comme naturel, quand nous vivons vêtus, oublions, avec nos habitudes de la ville, nos instincts les plus vitaux, et que nous nous faisons nous-mêmes l'origine de notre propre dégénérescence en nous affaiblissant par l'ingestion d'une nourriture trop raffinée qui ne nous permet plus de digérer des aliments bruts ni de supporter le moindre germe, ainsi qu'en nous assistant de béquilles technologiques qui, si elles venaient à disparaître, nous verraient bien mal pris. »

Le sourire sortit de mon champ de vision quand ses yeux envahirent et intoxiquèrent mon sens de la vue.

Embrasser Sherlock Holmes avait un goût d'interdit et d'évidence, de logique totale et d'absolue irréalité, de perfection grossière et d'approximation juste. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que ce baiser me faisait ressentir alors que mon ami s'appuyait à présent de sa main droite sur mon épaule, approfondissant notre contact répréhensible, les doigts de sa main gauche glissés dans mes cheveux. Était-ce parce que j'avais viscéralement attendu si longtemps quelque chose qui, j'en étais convaincu il y a quelques minutes encore, me serait à jamais refusé ? Ou bien, de façon bien plus triviale et pragmatique, était-ce parce que mon corps était en fait mieux équipé pour répondre aux délices de caresses prodiguées par des doigts masculins sur ma peau et des lèvres viriles contre les miennes ? Je ne savais le dire, mais l'emballement de mon rythme cardiaque et mes mains que je retrouvai soudainement accrochées au col de sa chemise, pour le tirer à moi afin qu'aucune parcelle de vide insolent ne demeurât plus entre nous, ne laissèrent aucun doute quant à mon exaltation de ces lèvres entreprenant les miennes.

Je m'interrogeai subitement sur son expérience de la sensualité : avait-il eu avec quelqu'un d'autre le moindre contact intime similaire à celui que nous partagions fiévreusement en cet instant ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et je m'aperçus qu'envisager cette possibilité faisait naître un goût âcre sur mon palais. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'heure n'était pas aux paroles inutiles – d'autant que je n'avais aucun doute qu'une question de ce type, au cours une étreinte ou même à un moment tout autre, ne m'attirerait rien d'autre qu'un lever de sourcil réprobateur m'informant du manque totale de pertinence de ma part : passé sensuel ou non, cela n'avait aucun impact sur la relation qui était la nôtre. Je me concentrai donc plutôt sur l'instant présent et ce qu'il m'offrait. Et, que Holmes eût ou non connu d'autres personnes avant moi, il parut tout à fait enclin à familiariser nos langues l'une avec l'autre quand j'entrouvris mes lèvres.

Par timidité, ou bien par inexpérience – parce que quoi que j'en disse, cela me taraudait – la découverte se fit d'abord par de petites pressions expérimentales de sa langue sur la mienne et je le laissais mener à son rythme son exploration. Puis les caresses se firent plus franches et, frissonnant sans pouvoir le contrôler, je repris l'avantage sur nos mouvements partagés. Le feu naissant qui se fit alors brasier ardent dans mon bas-ventre était très révélateur de l'effet qu'avait son abandon, à cet instant, à mes caresses. Il me laissait la main, volontiers, sans la moindre hésitation et en toute confiance, ce qui était d'un érotisme cataclysmique.

Mes doigts attrapèrent ses boucles foncées que j'agrippai presque violemment et il gémit dans ma bouche d'une façon qui me fit perdre partie de ma lucidité déjà fort vacillante. Contraint par mon étreinte autoritaire et impérieuse, il se retrouvait assis en travers de mes genoux, les siens bloqués à l'avant du fauteuil par l'accoudoir, et exécutait, afin que son torse fût au plus près du mien et que nos bouches ne se quittassent pas une seconde, une contorsion qui ne devait guère lui être très plaisante. Pourtant il continua d'émettre des sons de plaisir manifeste et ne tenta pas une fois de s'échapper d'entre mes bras pour arranger sa position. L'idée d'avoir le seul Détective Consultant au monde assis sur mes genoux, gémissant et à mon entière merci sans qu'il ne remît ce fait en question un instant me procura l'irrévocable envie de _plus._ J'amorçai le mouvement de me lever – et, à ma plus grande frustration, cela nous obligea à nous séparer quelques instants – et grognai d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de celle d'un gentilhomme :

« Préférez-vous que nous montions dans ma chambre, ou la vôtre vous convient-elle tout autant ? »

Je tenais fermement sa taille entre mes doigts et mon bassin contre le sien m'indiquait que son excitation était aussi palpable, au sens littéral du terme, que la mienne. La langue qu'il passa sur ses lèvres en cet instant fit captif mon regard, alors que ses pupilles brillantes et dilatées me perçaient de part en part. Je découvris alors la qualité rauque que l'excitation faisait gronder dans sa voix sans en modifier l'essence grave et riche, si ce n'était en la rendant plus grave et plus riche encore :

« J'imagine que le lieu importe peu, si ce n'est qu'il soit le plus proche possible.

\- Votre chambre, donc, » traduisis-je en le menant par le poignet sans plus attendre vers notre nouvelle destination, satisfait : le concept ne _pas_ devoir escalader un escalier dégageait en soi un quelque chose de singulièrement plaisant, à cet instant précis.

Il me suivit sans un mot et, alors que j'allumai d'un doigt distrait le luminaire pour qu'il nous offrit une clarté minimale – il était hors de question que je découvrisse Holmes dans le noir – le détective m'obéit sans que j'eusse besoin de lui exprimer mon désir à voix haute, aussi apte qu'habituellement à lire mes attitudes et leur signification : il s'installa en travers du lit, à demi allongé sur le dos, ses coudes sur le matelas maintenant son torse légèrement surélevé. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre, mes deux genoux cerclant fermement ses hanches. Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules et lui imposèrent de se relever de sorte que je pusse lui ôter veste et chemise et que Holmes, assis sous moi, levait à présent le regard vers mon visage avec un air enthousiaste et une anticipation visible que je ne lui connaissais que lorsqu'une drogue quelconque était en jeu. L'air débauché que ses cheveux ébouriffés, son teint un peu plus coloré et ses lèvres brillantes du mélange de nos deux salives lui donnaient était, cependant, une notion tout à fait neuve et je me rengorgeai intérieurement d'être celui qui l'avait placé là par le seul concours de mes doigts et de ma bouche. Ce visage corrompu par l'érotisme marquait, essayai-je de me convaincre dans la tentative d'être plus fier qu'amer, un plaisir qu'aucune substance récréative n'avait jamais eu l'air de lui inspirer. Et il n'avait encore rien vu.

Mon sourire se fit lubrique et ses yeux s'y perdirent instantanément alors qu'il déglutissait, avant que sa langue, vive et agile, ne léchât ses propres lèvres dans un mouvement que j'imaginai parfaitement inconscient. Je le perçus qui tendait le cou pour tenter de m'embrasser mais le voir sous moi, ne désirant rien d'autre que ma bouche et l'exprimant aussi visiblement par son corps me donna envie de jouer à le frustrer – idée que mon sexe gonflé dans mes sous-vêtements n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. Je haussai le menton sans le perdre de vue, mes yeux baissés sur les siens. Il m'adressa un regard plissé et, comme s'il avait su exactement quoi faire pour que je cédasse à son désir, il roula des hanches, les propulsant de façon telle que son érection bien trop couverte frotta délibérément contre la mienne.

Je grognai et abandonnai immédiatement mon jeu pervers pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche – il ouvrit la sienne sans demander son reste et accueillit ma langue avec une exclamation d'auto-satisfaction qui me fit tendrement sourire – en réitérant le mouvement de nos deux sexes se caressant. D'abord la sensation du tissu sur ma verge me sembla franchement satisfaisante jusqu'à ce que naquît soudainement l'envie de l'avoir lui, sa peau, directement contre la mienne. Cette idée se mua rapidement en une obsession qui amena mes mains tremblantes de désir à son pantalon.

Jamais encore je n'avais touché le sexe d'un autre homme. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que je n'en avais jamais manipulé un qui fût pleinement érigé, puisque ma pratique médicale m'avait parfois amené à des examens de cette partie sensible de l'anatomie – nul besoin de préciser cependant que les hommes alors examinés étaient terriblement loin de l'excitation sexuelle. La sensation était tout à la fois familière et étrangère, sous mes doigts. La peau douce et tendre et la chaleur qui irradiait de la fermeté étaient des repères qui m'étaient déjà connus, mais le fait que le gémissement que cette prise en main provoqua ne provînt pas de ma bouche et que je ne ressentisse pas le contact de ma paume sur mon sexe me rappela, si j'en avais besoin, que c'était un autre individu masculin que je tenais ainsi. Je n'en mangeais sa bouche qu'avec plus de gourmandise, ce renouvellement de prise de conscience ayant sur ma propre virilité l'effet d'une décharge de désir plus intense encore, et je me rendis à l'évidence que le sexe fort avait, de manière ridiculement visible, ma préférence. À moins que ce ne fût Sherlock Holmes.

Ce dernier brisa le jeu de nos langues pour haleter contre mes lèvres alors que j'exécutais autour de sa longueur des mouvements qui, d'amples, se firent de plus en plus rapides. Il enfouit momentanément son front contre mon cou, sa respiration égrainée de gémissements adorables titillant mes clavicules de façon tout à fait affolante. Puis, alors que je variais ma prise sur lui et que mes doigts jouaient à frôler son gland ou à caresser ses bourses, il s'éloigna très légèrement de moi pour croiser mon regard. J'entrevis dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait désagréablement à de l'hésitation alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche comme pour parler avant de se raviser en maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure de ses incisives en une mimique d'indécision qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui m'inquiéta instantanément. J'avais immédiatement arrêté tout mouvement en constatant l'expression de ce sentiment que je ne lui connaissais pas et, pire que tout, qu'il souhaitait apparemment me cacher.

« Dites, cher ami, s'il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez partager avec moi... Je ne voudrais pas risquer de faire que ce soit qui vous embarrasserait, » commençai-je avec la sensation de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de parler, comme pour compenser son silence inhabituel. « Je conçois aisément que vous puissiez être rebuté par une chose ou une autre, si vous n'y êtes pas habitué, ou que vous appréhendiez une expérience peut-être nouvelle et déroutan- »

Je m'interrompis en avisant son sourcil levé – celui-là même que j'avais imaginé plus tôt lorsque nous nous embrassions encore sur mon fauteuil – et l'air d'assurance qui revint immédiatement habiller son visage après cet instant de flottement.

« Parce que vous avez plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine, Watson, peut-être ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que me frappe la compréhension : il ne parlait pas de la sensualité – puisqu'il savait que j'avais eu quelques conquêtes, et avait même efficacement déduit l'une d'entre elle, la plus désastreuse de mon passif, il y moins d'une semaine – mais bien de l'amour entre hommes. Et, étrangement, cette mise de nos deux personnes sur un pied d'égalité dans cette inexpérience à laquelle nous nous apprêtions à remédier ensemble m'apparut comme un soulagement prodigieux : le fait d'être celui qui connaissait et devait guider l'autre n'était pas un rôle auquel j'étais habitué vis-à-vis de Holmes. Et si je l'eusse endossé sans hésitation si cela pouvait nous mener, mon ami et moi, sur la voie sensationnelle de la jouissance, savoir qu'il était conscient de mon inexpérience dans la sensualité avec un homme pour partenaire relâchait la pression que je me rendis compte m'être moi-même imposée. Par cette question caustique, il m'assurait que ses attentes se satisferaient largement de quoi que ce soit que je pusse lui offrir, même si ce n'était pas la perfection. Je m'aperçus que c'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre à cet instant, et me demandai brièvement s'il l'avait senti et m'avait volontairement offert cette remarque, lui qui semblait parfois me connaître mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même.

« Qu'étiez-vous sur le point de me dire, alors ? » interrogeai-je cependant en me rappelant son précédent regard hésitant.

Ses incisives vinrent une fois de plus mordiller sa lèvre, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas les aider à maltraiter ce bout de chair rosie avec mes propres dents. Il ne me regardait plus tout-à-fait dans les yeux quand il finit par me répondre :

« J'imaginais les palpations que vous avez effectuées précédemment avec votre muscle lingual sur le mien et songeais à la façon dont les mêmes attouchements stimuleraient la sensibilité de mes organes génitaux. »

Je le contemplai dans un instant d'incrédulité, partagé entre l'ébahissement face à sa capacité à transformer linguistiquement les caresses d'un baiser et une fellation potentielle en une description si technique que je me demandai si je ne venais pas de lui offrir un examen médical sans m'en rendre compte, et l'idée soudainement entêtante de poser mes lèvres autour de cette longueur chaude et suintante que je tenais encore en main. Mon arrêt eut apparemment pour effet de ramener l'hésitation sur ses traits et, comme je voyais déjà dans ses yeux le regret d'avoir partagé cette pensée avec moi alors qu'il m'imaginait visiblement réfractaire à l'idée, je plongeai à nouveau sur sa bouche avec une insistance telle qu'il dut rapidement s'appuyer sur ses bras pour ne pas basculer sur le dos. Je m'empressai évidemment de poser les mains sur l'intérieur de ses coudes que je repoussai vicieusement en même temps que j'exerçais une nouvelle pression sur son torse et, dans un mouvement tout-à-fait mécanique, ses bras plièrent et il tomba à plat-dos sur le matelas.

J'eus tout loisir, à partir de cet instant, d'explorer son corps de ma bouche alors qu'il gémissait et ondulait sous moi, projetant régulièrement vers le haut, sans qu'il pût le contrôler, sa verge que j'avais délaissée. Je me faisais un plaisir cependant ici de mordiller un téton, là de suçoter une portion de peau fine et satinée – et je repérai que laper à l'intérieur de ses cuisses ce pli sensible et tendre qui faisait jonction entre sa jambe et son pubis le rendait totalement incohérent, car ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il grogna un « Watson, _assez_! » en saisissant mes cheveux à pleines mains pour amener mon visage à son sexe désespérément rouge et gonflé sur son ventre.

J'obtempérais avec plaisir, satisfait de mon exploration précédente, et saisit d'une main l'objet de mon désir et de sa frustration pour le porter à mes lèvres.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de rappeler.

« Aucune importance, tant que vous le faites _maintenant_ , » répondit le génie avec une impatience mêlée d'exaspération qui me firent tendrement sourire alors qu'il forçait sa prise sur mes cheveux courts.

J'adorais cette autorité qui révélait l'homme souvent directif avec lequel je composais chaque jour, et j'obéis à l'ordre de ses doigts sans me faire prier. La sensation de cette douce fermeté sur ma langue eut un effet dramatique sur mon propre entrejambe auquel je portai une main impatiente après avoir momentanément bataillé avec mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements dont je finis par me débarrasser. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'occuper bien longtemps de moi-même, cependant, car Holmes, de ses doigts autoritaires et de ses roulements de bassin peu délicats, m'imposa rapidement un rythme croissant qui m'obligea à ramener mes doigts sur ses hanches et à me concentrer tant pour ne pas risquer que mes dents ne frottassent son extrémité – l'idée d'incisives raclant ma propre intimité me hérissant instinctivement – que pour qu'il ne me blessât pas sur son enthousiasme débordant et passablement agressif.

Ses doigts étaient de plus en plus serrés et directifs sur mes cheveux. Un bref coup d'œil vers le haut de son corps m'apprit qu'il avait dans son plaisir tendu à l'extrême son long cou blanc vers l'arrière, de sorte que ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus rauques et serrés, grognements presque bestiaux. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser surprendre, en voyant cela, par le chaos soudain de ses va-et-vient qui l'enfoncèrent, aidés par l'étau de ses mains sur mes cheveux, de plus en plus profondément en moi sans que j'eusse la moindre liberté de le repousser. J'entendis ses glapissements incontrôlés en même temps que je sentais les tressautements de son sexe contre ma langue, mon palais, et les spasmes de tout son corps alors qu'il ne me laissait nulle possibilité de me dégager. J'avalai alors comme je pus la semence que je fus contraint de recueillir.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité totale et frémissante pendant laquelle Holmes demeura tendu à l'extrême, de son cou qui avait violemment ramené son menton sur son sternum dans sa jouissance, à ses mains qui me maintenaient toujours fermement autour de lui, il finit par se détendre. Je pus alors me libérer et mes lèvres frottant une dernière fois sur son sexe trop sensible lui firent émettre un grognement désapprobateur. Je me sentais pratiquement aussi épuisé que si j'avais été celui qui avait eu droit à cet orgasme – du moins le revendiquai-je intérieurement – et je me laissai choir sur le ventre à côté de mon ami, le visage tourné vers lui, en prenant garde de ne pas malmener mon érection encore glorieusement dressée sous moi. Cette dernière devrait attendre, cependant, car ni moi ni Holmes ne semblions en état de prendre en main cette situation particulière pour le moment. J'observais son profil blanc aux yeux clos en songeant à la beauté si singulière, unique et inimitable qui était la sienne. Puis je fermai moi-même les yeux avec un raclement de ma gorge quelque peu malmenée par les événements précédents. Un léger mouvement du matelas à mes côtés m'annonça que Holmes avait tourné son visage vers moi, ce que me confirma le souffle qui caressa ma pommette quand il parla d'une voix encore rauque et, à mon intense satisfaction, sensiblement ralentie.

« J'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé. Je... n'avais pas prévu de vous brutaliser de la sorte mais il semblerait que mon contrôle m'ait échappé et que je me sois laissé emporté par la déferlante de sensations. »

J'imaginai aisément ses yeux perçants et pleins de reproches envers lui-même m'observer attentivement sous ses sourcils froncés et songeai vaguement que ce cerveau génial n'aurait pas dû être en état de formuler des phrases de cette qualité quelques minutes seulement après l'orgasme. Je lui offris néanmoins un sourire rassurant en résolvant de m'améliorer drastiquement pour les prochaines fois, de sorte que cette bouche trop intelligente soit réduite au silence au moins trois fois plus longtemps.

« Tout va bien, » émis-je d'ne voix tout aussi rauque que la sienne, quoique pour de tout autres raisons.

Il ne me répondit pas. Puis je sentis ses doigts sur la peau de mon dos, qui relevaient ma chemise jusqu'à m'obliger à me surélever légèrement pour la passer au-dessus de ma tête. Il reprit alors ses effleurements sur ma peau et, cette fois, je laissai avec plaisir la chair de poule s'étendre sur tout mon corps étendu à nouveau, alors qu'il le caressait paresseusement. À sa façon de passer à tel ou tel endroit, une fois, deux fois, ou bien plus ; à la minutie qu'il prit à explorer toute parcelle de peau de mon dos qui lui était accessible ; ou alors simplement parce que je le connaissais trop bien, je savais qu'il procédait à la cartographie mon épiderme. Non pas en étudiant la géographie de mes cicatrices, cette fois, puisqu'il les connaissait vraisemblablement déjà par cœur ; mais mes réactions, mes soupirs satisfaits, mes tremblements de désir et légers mouvements involontaires, alors que je m'imposais par ailleurs l'immobilité la plus totale. Je sentais mon érection crier sa frustration sous moi quand Holmes flattait mes flancs et songeai avec dépit que mon ami ne comptait certainement pas s'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui : le voir allongé sans rien faire de constructif pendant plus de cinq minutes était un signe criant de sa fatigue et de son manque total de volonté à exécuter le moindre mouvement.

Je frissonnai soudainement beaucoup plus violemment en sentant ses doigts se perdre plus bas sur mon anatomie et un index inquisiteur caresser la fente entre mes deux muscles fessiers. J'amenai compulsivement un de mes bras à ma bouche pour y mordre mon gémissement et le doigt se fit un plaisir de réitérer le geste en s'approchant de plus en plus proche de mon entrée. La sensation de cette présence à cet endroit précis n'était comparable à aucun des ressentis que je possédais en mémoire et Holmes le lut parfaitement dans mes réactions physiques alors que je commençais à frotter mon érection contre le drap, puisqu'il s'y attarda nettement avec de légers mouvements de rotations et de douces pressions.

« Une expérience me vient à l'esprit. Me laisseriez-vous la tenter, cher ami ? »

Il m'interrogea avec une voix curieuse qui me fit dire que, s'il souhaitait sans aucun doute de tout son cœur me faire ressentir autant de plaisir que ce que je lui en avais prodigué plus tôt, il n'en estimait pas moins réellement le processus comme une de ces expériences scientifiques qu'il avait l'habitude de mener, et le résultat de mon plaisir comme une externalité secondaire. En cet instant d'exquis supplice d'une nouveauté alarmante – jamais je n'eusse envisagé qu'une de mes conquêtes féminines n'adresse ses attentions à cette partie de mon anatomie – je ne sus où je trouvai la répartie de lui répondre avec ferveur :

« Je n'en attends pas moins de vous et le contraire m'aurait déçu, Holmes. »

Le matelas à mes côtés s'affaissa et je sentis bientôt ce que je mis plusieurs baisers effectifs à assimiler comme ses lèvres sur mes fessiers. L'image de ce génie penché sur moi de cette façon était affolante et je grognai plus fort en portant ma main à mon érection pour y soulager la tension d'une façon autrement plus efficace que le frottement des draps. Mon ami, cependant, se déplaça encore jusqu'à ce que je sentisse sa présence au-dessus de mes mollets qu'il captura fermement de ses genoux et ses tibias, et ses deux mains s'emparèrent des miennes pour les maintenir à distance de ma verge, de chaque côté de mes cuisses. Je grognai ma frustration, puis oubliai tout, absolument tout le reste en sentant une pression chaude, humide et insidieusement légère contre mon entrée, entre mes muscles fessiers, ainsi qu'un souffle chaud quelques centimètres au-dessus. J'entendis un glapissement indigne, puis m'aperçut que c'était le mien, et ne m'aperçus de rien tout à la fois parce qu'un nouveau lapement de ce fourbe de Holmes m'arrachait un nouveau cri incontrôlable. C'était différent de tout ce que j'avais testé jusque-là et c'était délicieux, et c'était atroce, et c'était trop et trop peu tout à la fois, et j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser alors que mon ami testait, encore et encore, expérimentait différents angles et différentes forces de pression et différents mouvements, et que, cobaye captif plus que consentant, j'en étais de nouveau réduit à onduler comme je le pouvais, sous sa contrainte physique, contre le matelas pour tenter de stimuler mon érection qui me semblait plus délicieusement douloureuse que jamais.

Holmes dut avoir pitié de moi car, sans ôter son visage de cette place si intime de mon corps, il libéra mes mains et, après avoir soulevé mon bassin à la force seule de ses bras, de sorte que je me retrouvai sur mes genoux tremblants, mes avant-bras coincés entre mon front et le matelas, il porta ses doigts à ma verge qu'il emprisonna étroitement. Il me semblait que j'étais sur le point de tomber dans l'inconscience tout en étant bien trop éveillé et stimulé pour que ce soit le cas, mon dos cambré pour recevoir plus encore en moi de ce doux serpent au venin suave que me donnait l'impression d'être cette langue agile, et mon état me semblait se trouver dans un paradoxe paralysant alors que mon cerveau s'éteignait tout en continuant à analyser les attouchements de Holmes. Sa langue était de plus en plus inquisitrice et forçait mon entrée d'une façon absolument affolante, et sa main pompait frénétiquement sur ma longueur, et je ne savais plus si je voulais plus de sa bouche ou de sa main, si c'était bien ou pas, si c'était ce que j'aimais ou pas, si j'étais toujours en train de respirer ou si je n'étais pas tout bonnement en train de mourir, car j'eus l'impression soudaine d'être un imprudent qui aurait trempé ses pieds jusqu'aux mollets dans une mer qu'il n'avait pas remarquée déchaînée et se serait fait cueillir par une vague plus sournoise et violente que les autres à un moment d'inattention, renversé et emmené au fond dans un roulis d'eau salée sans qu'il sût où se trouvait le haut du bas, encore et encore, sans qu'il n'eût même l'occasion de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. J'avais entendu dire que la strangulation entraînait, au moment précis où la mort s'empare de l'être par manque d'oxygène dans les poumons, une impression d'extase délirante : rien ne me parut en cet instant plus approprié que cette métaphore pour décrire l'orgasme destructeur qui m'emporta.

Après quelques reprises de respiration suffoquées, je finis par m'écrouler sur le ventre, coinçant la main de Holmes à présent poisseuse de ma semence sous mon bassin, et ne fis pas le moindre effort pour lui permettre de la retirer quand il essaya de se dégager. Était-il nécessaire de préciser que j'étais de toute façon, en cet instant, totalement imperméable à tout stimulus externe à moi-même qui n'était pas les réminiscences de mon orgasme, le souvenir encore tout récent de cette langue impertinente et la vague qu'elle avait provoquée en moi, explosion de plaisir trop intense pour que mes mots pussent la recouvrir ?

« Tout va bien, mon vieux ? » demanda au dessus de moi la voix de Holmes qui semblait ne pas savoir se décider entre satisfaction crâneuse et inquiétude véritable.

Je grognai, ce qui était véritablement le seul mode de communication qui fût à ma portée pour le moment, puis hochai la tête lorsque je pris conscience que le son que j'avais émis pouvait signifier tout et son contraire.

Je sentis de nouveau sur moi cette langue à laquelle je venais de décider de vouer un culte assidu, sur mon dos cette fois, alors que Holmes s'était de nouveau penché et remontait ainsi le long de ma colonne vertébrale, laissant une longue traînée fraîche sur ma peau. Je gémissais sans bien savoir ce que j'exprimais : mon plaisir récent, celui que son geste actuel faisait naître en moi, ma reconnaissance pour l'orgasme cataclysmique qu'il venait de m'offrir, ou alors le simple fait qu'il fût là, avec moi, et pas déjà sorti de ce lit pour reprendre quelque activité qui, qui savait, lui eût paru plus stimulante que celle que nous venions de partager.

Je m'aperçus, alors même que cette pensée se précisait dans mon esprit, que j'avais craint tout du long qu'ayant testé la chose, il décidât que ça ne l'intéressait finalement pas suffisamment et qu'il n'avait plus la moindre envie de s'y adonner. Car Dieu savait que je n'avais pour ma part hâte que d'une chose : que mon corps fût remis de cette déflagration interne pour en vivre une autre qu'il m'administrerait avec la même passion... L'avoir là, assis sur mes fessiers et penché sur mon corps alors qu'il grignotait mes épaules, suçotait mon cou et lapait mes trapèzes en caressant ma taille du bout de ses doigts, tout ça avec une minutie extrême, son ventre frôlant mon dos ; l'avoir là qui m'offrait toutes ces « futilités » qu'étaient ces gestes tendres et doux que je recevais sans avoir la moindre volonté de bouger ; l'avoir là, enveloppant de la longueur de ses bras chauds les miens que j'avais toujours pliés sous mon visage épuisé, était plus que ce que j'avais attendu de sa part. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il s'adonnerait à ces caresses, avec ce qui semblait de plus être de l'enthousiasme, et il me sembla que mon cœur remontait bêtement dans ma gorge, pour la cause sotte et simple qu'il m'apparaissait que ce n'étaient pas des gestes de désir qu'il m'offrait, mais d'affection.

Il laissait maintenant reposer tout son torse sur mon dos et je sentais sa joue contre ma nuque. Je ressentis le besoin urgent de le regarder dans les yeux en cet instant. Je devais essayer d'y lire ce que, moi, je ressentais. J'hésitai une seconde, parce que regarder signifiait risquer de voir, et surtout de ne pas voir ce que je voulais, et je ne savais pas quelle serait ma réaction, si je pourrais cacher ma déception, dans cet état de faiblesse tant physique que psychologique qu'il avait induit en moi. Et il n'existait rien au monde que je voulusse moins qu'exprimer un sentiment pathétique tel que pourrait l'être la déception face à Holmes.

J'amorçai malgré tout le mouvement de me retourner, ce qu'il facilita en soulevant torse et bassin, et je me retrouvai bientôt sur le dos avec un détective d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq penché sur moi, ses avant-bras de chaque côté de mon visage, le nez à quelques centimètres seulement du mien, les yeux plongés dans les miens alors que ses pupilles sautaient à cette vitesse hallucinante qui était la leur de mon œil gauche à mon œil droit. Je pus lire la même inquiétude que la mienne dans ses yeux, sous ses sourcils imperceptiblement froncés – pour qui ne le connaissait pas.

Je sentis mes paupières se clore de soulagement une pleine seconde avant d'ancrer à nouveau dans les yeux de mon détective mon regard apaisé et confiant, et de lui sourire doucement. J'eus la fierté de voir sa propre appréhension disparaître, puis de sentir sa joue frotter contre la mienne et son front se poser dans le creux de mon cou. Il expulsa un long souffle d'air contre ma peau et je me demandai soudain combien de temps il l'avait gardé dans ses poumons. Mes mains s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de son corps et se posèrent la droite au bas de son dos, la gauche sur son omoplate opposée pour l'étreindre fermement. Il nicha un peu plus confortablement son nez dans le creux de ma clavicule qu'il gratifia de quelques baisers.

Je caressai distraitement son dos et mes doigts s'attardèrent, sur son flanc, sur un relief qui se démarquait de la peau autrement unie. Je l'explorai sans y penser réellement, jouant du bout des doigts sur l'irrégularité de sa peau.

« C'est à partir de ce moment-là, » dit mon ami d'une voix basse, énigmatique, le visage toujours dans mon cou.

Je cessai mes caresses dans ma concentration pour extraire de mon cerveau encore ralenti la signification de ce nouveau mystère duquel il semblait devoir revêtir l'intégralité de ses entrées en matière de conversation. Il sentit, comme toujours, que je peinais à le rejoindre et m'offrit comme précision :

« C'est après avoir soigné cette blessure-là que vous avez compris. »

Et je m'aperçus que le relief que j'explorais n'était autre que la cicatrice de ce plomb qui avait failli transpercer mon ami, il y a quelques mois, et qui avait eu l'idée subtile et remarquable de ne pas le tuer mais de le blesser suffisamment pour que je dusse le soigner, tacher ma chemise de sang et me retrouver avec un Holmes aux doigts mouillés sur mon dos nu, explorant la première cicatrice qu'il avait déduite de mon corps. Parce que c'était bien de ça qu'il était en train de parler : de ce premier jour où, en effet, j'avais compris que je souhaitais que ses doigts s'attardassent un peu plus sur moi et ne se contentassent pas de découvrir seulement mon dos et mes marques.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait attendre si longtemps avant de me dire que vous partagiez ce ressenti, si vous aviez déjà compris ce qu'il en était pour moi dès ce jour-là ? » m'entendis-je demander sans savoir que j'avais pris la décision de faire passer cette phrase entre mes lèvres traîtresses.

Holmes se raidit un peu, et je posai de nouveau ma main gauche sur son omoplate par pur réflexe pour presser son corps contre le mien en même temps que j'inspirai dans ses cheveux. Comme pour le rassurer, quelque part, sur le fait que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

« Je n'en étais pas sûr. J'ai plutôt ressenti ce que votre peau sous mes doigts m'inspirait, ce soir-là, et je n'ai pas su interpréter votre réaction. Je n'étais pas sûr que- »

Il s'interrompit, mais je n'avais nullement besoin qu'il continuât. Je déposai mes lèvres dans ses cheveux et je songeai à tous ces signes à côté desquels j'étais vraisemblablement passé, moi aussi.

« Et ce soir, j'ai saisi l'opportunité de voir mes doutes confirmés ou infirmés... quand j'ai eu une relative certitude que la réponse me satisferait, bien sûr, » continua Holmes.

« Mmh. Aviez-vous la moindre idée de ce à quoi ça nous mènerait ? » demandai-je en laissant mon ronronnement vibrer longuement dans mon cou.

« Je ne sais pas, encore maintenant, où nous allons, Watson, » me fit-il observer avec gravité avant d'adopter mon ton joueur : « Mais le chemin est fort agréable, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ignorai qu'il était possible que des stimulations purement physiques puissent induire une telle réaction tant métabolique que psychique. Je me demande à quoi ressemble notre cerveau dans ces instants et quels sont les signaux, et leurs types, qui sont envoyés par quelle partie du corps à quelle autre pour qu'un tel court-circuit paralyse l'ensemble de notre organisme. Mmmmh... Dommage que les meurtres en cours de coït soient si rares, je n'ai aucune idée de comment me procurer le corps d'une personne décédée au moment de l'extase. Il me faudrait un cerveau à disséquer.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas indispensable, Holmes, » souris-je dans ses cheveux.

Je me demandais comment il pouvait estimer que le cerveau pouvait avoir quoi que ce fût à voir avec un phénomène si clairement situé plus au Sud et qui avait justement pour effet – à durée visiblement très limitée, sur lui – d'éteindre les pensées cohérentes. Mais je n'allais certainement pas remettre en doute cette théorie qu'il venait de former. À la place, j'apportai une précision qui, selon moi, avait son importance.

« Et le ressenti n'est pas le même selon le partenaire, même pour stimulation similaire voire équivalente. Je puis vous assurer que vous m'avez procuré des sensations tout autres que celles que j'avais déjà vécues, stimulations physiques mises à part. Est-ce que vous êtes certain de n'avoir jamais partagé le lit de quelqu'un avant ?

\- J'allais vous poser la même question exactement, » sourit narquoisement mon ami.

Je lui administrai une tape sur l'arrière du crâne car si, dans mon cas, ma question était un compliment détourné, elle remettait en question mes propres performances lorsqu'elle m'était posée. Holmes souffla un rire délicat dans mon cou puis ajouta :

« Je n'ai fait que vous déduire, Watson.

\- Vous avez déduit ce qui me plairait sexuellement sur mon apparence lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés ou plus tard en voyant comment je préparais le thé ou comment j'allumai le feu ? » grinçai-je. L'idée qu'il pût concevoir les goûts de ses interlocuteurs en matière de sensualité sur la simple base de l'observation ne m'inspirait pas forcément que de bons sentiments.

« Vous êtes stupide, Watson, » me gratifia-t-il. « Je vous ai déduit _en temps réel_. En sentant vos réactions, j'ai pu optimiser ma technique et prendre les décisions justes aux moments adéquats pour stimuler vos nerfs de façon à ce qu'ils transmettent l'information la plus agréable et le plus rapidement possible à ce qui doit être un centre du plaisir, quelque part dans votre corps.

\- Continuez de me dire des mots doux, Holmes. Vous jouissez indubitablement d'un talent inégalable dans ce domaine.

\- Eh bien restez inculte, mon vieux, si c'est là ce que vous désirez ! »

Je ris, puis caressai sa nuque du bout de mes doigts, sa carotide puis la peau tendre juste sous sa mâchoire et je sentis sa chair de poule s'étendre sous mon bras droit toujours posé contre son dos alors qu'il frissonnait.

« Cessez cela, Watson. »

Ce qui, bien entendu, acheva de me convaincre d'effleurer encore et encore la zone incriminée. Il trépigna avec contrariété, creusant un peu plus son nid dans mon cou en râlant, comme un chaton qui revient jouer avec la main qui l'ennuie, et je sentis ses lèvres découvrir ses dents.

« Aïe ! » m'exclamai-je en sursautant. « Holmes ! Est-ce que vous êtes une bête enragée ?

\- La métaphore du vampire serait plus appropriée, à bien des égards. »

Je lui envoyais une nouvelle tape symbolique, sur les fesses cette fois, avec le même « Méchant ! » que j'adressais aux chiens de mon père quand j'étais jeune. Il rit contre mon cou puis lécha consciencieusement sa morsure.

« Vous saignez, » constata-t-il d'une voix prodigieusement intéressée par le phénomène décrit.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, » dis-je avec consternation en portant une main à mon cou, ne me privant pas de griffer au passage sa pommette tout à côté. « Avouez, vous avez voulu me laisser une cicatrice. »

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour relever son visage de façon à ce que ses yeux fussent plongés dans les miens, lorsque je consentis à lui adresser un nouveau regard après avoir vu avec exaspération une minuscule goutte de sang sur mon doigt.

« C'est affligeant de voir que vos déductions les plus adaptées sont le fruit du hasard et de veines tentatives d'humour.

\- Il n'y a pas de hasard, » lui rappelai-je, bourru. « Et, Holmes, vous n'avez aucun intérêt à faire partie de mes cicatrices.

\- Je _veux_ être un élément marquant de votre vie, » exigea-t-il avec une moue enfantine.

Je retins son visage à deux mains pour l'empêcher de plonger ses dents, qu'il venait de découvrir à nouveau, dans mon cou.

« Ces cicatrices se rapportent toutes à de _mauvais souvenirs_. Je ne veux ni que vous me soyez _mauvais_ , ni un _souvenir_. Je compte bien vous avoir à mes côtés chaque jour pour que vous exigiez que je respire moins bruyamment et chaque nuit à jouer du violon à des heures indues. Je n'ai donc besoin d'aucune marque indélébile de votre part pour vous garder à mon bon souvenir. »

Holmes se fit totalement silencieux et figé contre moi, et je pris soudain conscience de ce que je venais de dire sans en avoir l'intention.

« Enfin, » me repris-je maladroitement, incertain... « Si c'est également là ce que vous voulez, bien sûr...

Il m'observa de ses deux grands yeux clairs, qu'il finit par fermer avec ce que j'osai interpréter comme du soulagement, et il baisa mes lèvres d'une ferveur qui me sembla désespérée.

« Absolument, » conclut-il en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans mon cou et lapant et câlinant et caressant du bout du nez cette morsure qu'il venait de me faire comme s'il eût espéré qu'elle disparaîtrait plus vite.

Je m'aperçus alors que, si la question m'avait plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit au cours de la soirée de ce qu'il pouvait bien me trouver, il semblait, lui, ne pas croire que je pusse lui trouver quoi que ce fût qui me fisse rester à ses côtés... J'avais eu beau laisser plusieurs indices sur le fait que c'était une relation à plus long terme plutôt qu'une simple nuit dans son lit que je recherchais, il avait apparemment besoin de l'entendre de vive voix. Comment un être approchant la perfection – même si j'étais apparemment le seul à m'en apercevoir – pouvait ressentir une telle insécurité, je ne me l'expliquais pas. J'avais déjà observé cela à différents niveaux, subtilement, sans que ce manque d'assurance n'apparût très souvent lorsque l'arrogance n'était pas peinte sur ses traits et suintante dans sa voix, mais le remarquer dans cette situation, précisément, était saisissant. J'embrassai ses cheveux avec tendresse.

« Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de me laisser quelques marques comme celle que j'ai administrée à votre bras, » souris-je.

Il regarda avec étonnement l'un de ses bras, puis l'autre, et localisa le petit suçon rouge que je lui avais dessiné en haut de l'épaule. Son sourire se fit presque animal, et je me rendis instantanément à l'évidence que donner à Sherlock Holmes l'autorisation de marquer mon corps était sans doute la pire idée que j'avais jamais eue. Il fondit sur mes mains avant que je ne pusse réagir, cala ses tibias en travers de mes cuisses et je me retrouvai totalement immobilisé et à sa merci. Il n'en eut aucune, malgré mes suppliques entre-coupées d'éclats de rire.

Quand il eut terminé son œuvre impressionniste – il avait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de n'en pas laisser en des endroits que mes vêtements ne couvriraient pas – il s'écarta pour observer la toile de mon corps d'un œil satisfait. Avant de pointer la douzaine de suçons sur mon torse l'un après l'autre :

« Cette rangée-ci, cinq secondes chacun avec : sur chacun de ceux-là une pression différente et sur ceux-ci, une surface d'aspiration différente ; et cette rangée là correspond à dix secondes, avec les mêmes variations que citées précédemment. Maintenant, nous allons voir en combien de minutes, d'heures et/ou de jours ils s'estompent. Oh, Watson ! Tellement de portes s'ouvrent à moi, tellement d'expériences que je n'aurais jamais pu effectuer, ni même imaginer, si je n'avais pas votre corps à disposition !

\- Oh, » émis-je avec un enthousiasme nettement plus relatif. « Oui, quelle chance.

\- Voyons, cher ami, c'est pour faire progresser la science ! Ne soyez donc pas sarcastique ! C'est primordial, pour étudier les blessures sur les corps vivants ! Je n'ai eu que des morts jusque-là !

\- Euh... Holmes, je vous préviens, je ne passerai pas sous votre cravache, » intervins-je, le souvenir de notre rencontre et de l'acharnement dont il faisait alors preuve à frapper un infortuné cadavre s'imposant à mon esprit.

Il afficha d'abord cette expression réflexe qu'il affectionnait d'arborer pour me faire remarquer que j'étais particulièrement bouché lorsque j'osais émettre certaines idées mais s'interrompit avant même d'avoir émis la première parole acerbe, ses yeux se faisant comiquement ronds et sa bouche s'ouvrant en un « o » silencieux qui lui donna l'air d'avoir accueilli une épiphanie. Je me préparai au pire. Ce dont j'eus parfaitement raison.

« Watson, vous êtes un conducteur de lumière d'une qualité invraisemblable, vraiment, » me gratifia-t-il chaleureusement, et j'essayai de savoir si je devais prendre cela comme un compliment ou non. « Je suis _certain_ que nous trouverons une fonction adéquate pour cette cravache – même si je vous accorde que l'utiliser de la même manière qu'à la morgue n'est pas envisageable.

\- Holmes, nous n'utiliserons pas _cette_ cravache.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, il serait préférable d'en acquérir une autre.

\- Ce serait mieux, en effet. »

Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant son sourire éclatant que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire. Je fermai des yeux consternés. Holmes causerait ma perte. J'en avais la suspicion depuis des lustres, j'en avais à présent la certitude. Je sentis soudain se volatiliser son poids et sa chaleur au-dessus de moi et maugréai contre l'inconfort de cette disparition abrupte qui laissait la fraîcheur ambiante me caresser là où ses cuisses chaudes avaient formé une couverture plus qu'appréciable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Où allez-vous ? »

Je me relevai sur un coude et observai Holmes qui attrapait ses vêtements éparpillés.

« Nous avons un accessoire hippique à acheter, Watson. Est-il réellement nécessaire d'énoncer à voix haute pour vous tout ce qu'une conversation est censée avoir d'implicite ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, plus pour moi qu'autre chose puisque l'arrogant détective était de toute façon pleinement occupé à enfiler sa chemise. Je m'exhortais au calme et ma voix la plus autoritaire claqua :

« Holmes ! Cessez donc de vous agiter ainsi : il fait nuit, nous ne trouverons aucune cravache nulle part à cette heure-ci. Il nous reste de toute façon encore beaucoup de choses à tester sans cet artefact, je peux vous le garantir, alors ôtez immédiatement cette chemise et ramenez vos augustes fesses dans ce lit, qu'on leur inflige le traitement approprié. »

Holmes, qui s'était immobilisé dès que son nom avait quitté mes lèvres, se tourna vers moi avec des yeux brillants en retirant prestement la chemise à moitié vêtue. Il revint ramper sur le matelas à mes côtés avec, peint sur le visage, une admiration enchantée dont j'étais apparemment l'objet.

« Watson, vous ferez des merveilles avec une cravache entre les doigts. J'en ai la conviction, » sourit-il avec une voix rauque et grondante, alors qu'il se plaçait dans le lit de façon à ce que son membre déjà à demi-érigé tombe dans ma main gauche ouverte.

Et, vraiment, à cet instant précis, que pouvais-je faire d'autre que de refermer et mouvoir mes doigts en embrassant avec une adoration exaspérée la bouche qui s'avançait, joueuse et quémandeuse, vers la mienne ?

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Voilà pour celle-là !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Merci pour votre passage !**

 **Merci à Elie Bluebell pour sa correction (et je te promets de ne plus te faire corriger de lemon, Petit Lapin... Donc si quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé par l'idée d'être bêta pour mes textes avec du sexe, contactez-moi ;) )**

 **Des bisous à tous, et bonne nuit !**

Nauss


End file.
